


Cole gets Jay Pregnant, a very terrible idea by me

by StarsInANightSky



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dont bother reading, Hhhhhh, I don’t even, Idk what I’m doing, I’m stressing and my only solution is to write shitty, Mpreg, Smut, hhh - Freeform, i haven’t even watched ninjago in like 3 years, what, what the fuck, why, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInANightSky/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: don’t ask me why i wrote this I’m panicky about a party and my friend was like “write mpreg to calm u down” because??? Apparently that works???hhhh don’t even read it.





	1. Why why why

Jay stretched himself over the bed, mind running a million miles an hour.  
“You’re in your prime for child bearing.”  
In. His. Prime. For fucking ‘child bearing’. Of all the shit that could’ve come from his doctor’s appointment, he couldn’t even begin to comprehend that. Child. Bearing. What the actual fuck.  
When he was younger, he was more than surprised to find out he could get fucking preggers, mainly due to the fact that, oh, he has a dick. Some weird sciencey bullshit about “one in every 200 men has a slit underneath that acts like a vagina and links to a womb, blah blah blah.” But he wasn’t planning on having a baby. At least, he thought so. Before he started dating Cole. And now they’ve been together for 2 years. Would Cole want a baby? Who the fuck knows? Not Jay, that’s for sure.  
Hell, did Jay want a baby?  
Hmm.  
He imagined what it would be like to have a tiny Cole running around the place. Cute. Wait, what? Did he just call an imaginary child between him and Cole cute? Yes. Yes he did. Because they were. Very cute. Jay could see himself absolutely spoiling the shit out of them. And Cole looked happy in this hypothetical child world. Maybe a baby could be good for them. Holy shit, did he want a baby??  
“Hey, how was the check up? Hope your arm’s okay.”  
Oh right. What he’d actually gone to the doctor for. They wanted to see if his fracture had healed correctly. It had. Also he was perfect for carrying a baby, so that’s fun! What the fuck.  
“Hey? Babe? You in there?”  
Cole waved his hand in front of Jay’s face. Right.  
“Yeah, think so. My arm’s fine. How was training?”  
Cole flopped down on the bed next to Jay, running a calloused finger down his spine.  
“As good as. Missed you though.”  
Of course he did. The soppy twat.  
“Missed you too.”  
Jay kissed Cork softly, in an effort to distract himself from the loud ‘YOU SHOULD GET PREGNANT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU RUN OUT OF TIME’ in his head. It didn’t work.  
“You sure you’re alright? You look a bit off. You are okay, aren’t you? You’re not dying?”  
Cole was so dramatic all the time.  
“No dumbass, I’m not dying.”  
Cole hummed, awaiting an explanation for Jay’s off behaviour.  
“Do you want kids?”  
It hadn’t meant to blurt out his mouth like that.  
Cole raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
“So that’s what this is about. I can’t believe Jay Walker, master of lightning, is in a mood because he isn’t sure if I want a baby.”  
Jay nearly shoved him off the bed.  
“That’s not it at all.”  
It sort of was.  
Cole kisses his cheek.  
“Maybe. I’m not sure. Do you want kids?”  
“I don’t fucking know.”  
Yes. Yes he did. Oh, that was new. He wanted a child. Rightio then.  
“Where’s this come from?”  
“Doctor said I’m in my ‘prime’ for ‘child bearing.’” Jay mumbled this as quietly as humanly possible.  
So of course Cole heard every word.  
“You’re? - you? - Baby?”  
“Eloquent as always Cole.”  
Cole flicked him.  
“Shush.” He rubbed his temple. “You’re ready for kids?”  
“Well, physically, yeah.”  
“And you’ve decided you want a baby.”  
That wasn’t a question. Jesus.  
“Guess so.”  
Cole was staring at him, expression unreadable.  
“But look, it’s fine if you don’t. Children aren’t everything. We can get a dog instead. I’ve heard those are much easier.”  
Cole started tugging at Jay’s waistband.  
“Hey, what the fuck? Cole! Seriously, what are you doing?”  
Cole stubbornly plucked at Jay’s jeans, having undone the button.  
“Cole. What the fuck?”  
“Hmm. You don’t know?”  
“Don’t know what?”  
“Jay, to make a baby, you have to have sex.”  
Jay stopped wriggling.  
“Hah. What?”  
“That’s how babies are made Jay. When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-”  
“We’re making a baby right now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you not think I should’ve been consulted first?”  
Cole removed his hands from Jay’s hips like he’d been burnt.  
“Sorry. I just. I figured! Right, yeah. Sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Jay quirked his eyebrow, before deftly pulling off Cole’s top.  
“C’mon then. Baby time.”  
Cole brightening instantly, slowly kissing Jay’s neck as he tugged the jeans downwards. Jay’s hands knotted themself in Cole’s hair, and they dug in as Cole nibbled him gently.  
Cole then ripped off Jay’s top, moving his kisses downwards to Jay’s chest, nipping at his skin occasionally. Jay took the opportunity to whip off Cole’s slacks, leaving them now both in just their boxers. Cole continued his descent of kisses, now concentrating on Jay’s abs.  
“Say goodbye to these bad boys. I’m gonna knock you up so hard, you’ll have a nice big bump in no time.”  
Cole’s hot breath against his skin caused Jay to squirm, desperate to shimmy out his pants and let Cole fill him up.  
“Faster.” He muttered, voice raw.  
Cole looked up from his position, only an inch away from Jay’s quivering dick. He grinned, before continuing slowly. God. Cole was going to be the fucking death of him.  
Irritatingly slow, Cole slipped Jay’s boxers off, and leant forward on his hands, his face now wavering above Jay’s. Said man was attempting to unearth Cole’s dick, but Cole kept fucking dodging his flailing hands.  
“Cole!”  
He only smiled in reply.  
“We’re making a fucking baby dumbass. You need your dick out!”  
Cole kissed him quiet, before diving down again, attention on Jay’s inner thighs. Jay gripped the sheets, unable to hold back a strangled moan.  
“Cole. Cole please.”  
If Cole wanted to make him beg, it was fucking working.  
“Cole! Cole, I need you. Cole.”  
With every yelp of his name, Cole only seemed more determined to tease him. So of course, Jay needed to up his game.  
He jolted his legs upward quickly, so that Cole’s face went from biting his thighs to pouting on his knees.  
“That hurt my chin dipshit.”  
Jay ignored him, keeping Cole firmly trapped with his legs.  
“Pants. Off. Now.” Jay’s voice had a scratchy growl to it. He knew Cole liked that. Cole liked that a lot. And now they were both completely and utterly nude. Jay moved his legs swiftly once more, causing Cole’s head to rest on his stomach.  
“You may continue.”  
Cole turned his attention to Jay’s dick, tonguing it a few times. Underneath said dick was a small slit, soaking wet. Jay had never let Cole even look at it before, usually forcing him to concentrate on his ass. But now. Cole glanced at Jay to double check he had the go ahead. Jay nodded. Let’s do this thing. To get a feel for it, Cole poked it with his tongue. Jay groaned from that alone. Sensitive then. He pecked a gentle kiss on top of it, before slipping the tip of tongue inside. Jay’s legs were shaking, and Jay was breathing heavily. Super duper sensitive. Cole was going to love watching Jay come undone beneath him. He pried one of his hands from Jay’s hip, looking to experiment with wide this thing could go. He slowly pushed one finger in, moving it in circles. Cole rubbed the inner wall of the slit, causing Jay to buck his hips instantly. Finger number 2.  
“Tell me if it hurts.” Cole mumbled.  
Jay shook his head vehemently, voice lost.  
After stretching the slit out a bit more with finger 3, Cole lifted his eyes again.  
Was Jay absolutely sure?  
He nodded, pushing his pelvis against him.  
Okay. They were doing this.  
Cole removed his fingers, and swapped them for his dick. Jay screamed in pleasure.  
“Good?” Cole muttered in his ear.  
“Good. Good. So good.” Jay gasped out between breaths.  
Satisfied that Jay was definitely having a good time, Cole began to thrust, slow but sure.  
Jay writhed beneath him, landing erratic kisses on Cole’s neck.  
“Faster. C’mon baby. Faster.”  
Cole obliged, grinding in and out much quicker than before.  
The pleasure shooting through Jay caused his slit to quiver excitedly, the movement pleasing Cole immensely. So tight. So nice and tight.  
Jay came, and that was the final need for Cole to follow suit.  
Jay’s breathing was shallow and ragged, his eyes shut tight in bliss. Cole reckoned he’d done a pretty good job.  
Jay hummed pleasantly as Cole lay down beside him.  
“That was... that was so... so good. So good Cole. I love you... so so much.”  
Cole kissed Jay deeply.  
“I love you too babe. Dumb hair and all.”  
Clearly, fucking Jay’s slit meant miraculous levels of pleasure, based on the fact Jay didn’t even poke him at the insult.  
“Mm.”  
In fact, Jay had just agreed to having dumb hair. Must have been god tier shagging then.  
“I think we managed to put a baby in there.”  
Jay nodded. He really was out of it, huh?  
Cole let his hand fall to Jay’s stomach, tracing his abs with his finger. Jay would look very cute with a big belly, full with Cole’s child. Their child. He smiled soft, his palm now resting flat over Jay’s stomach.  
“How many kids are having?”  
“I... don’t... know. 2?”  
“So I get to get you like this at least twice?”  
“Mm.”  
There was a pause.  
“Is... your.. hand on... my stomach?”  
Jay had only just noticed?  
“It’s been there about 10 minutes babe.”  
“Why?”  
Why???  
“Our baby’s gonna be living there Jay. Let me be sappy about it.”  
“Huh. Oh yeah.”  
“Did you seriously forget?”  
Jay didn’t reply.  
“Are you sure? About this, I mean.”  
“Mmhmm. Baby.”  
Jay’s brain had literally unravelled.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Very.”  
Good. As long as he was happy.

It was about 6 months later that Jay found himself taking another pregnancy test. How long does it fucking take to get pregnant? They’d been at it for weeks and weeks. Wasn’t he supposed to be, like, super fertile at the moment or something? Why was it taking this long? For fuck’s sake. He’d been taking the tests every 2 weeks. Guess he was just that desperate.  
The others had managed to find out due to the fact that neither he nor Cole had touched alcohol for ages. Just in case. A shame, sometimes, because he really could’ve done with a drink when Garmadon decided - without request - to give them conception tips.  
“How are you angled? That might have something to do with it. I found that when -”  
“No! No thank you. We’re fine.”  
“I’m just saying, when we were trying-”  
“Would you mind shutting the fuck up? I said we’re good.”  
“Jay, it’s-”  
“Shut your fuck.”  
It had been a nightmarish day. And now it felt like every day they were asking if he was pregnant yet. It sucked. He felt like a failure. Why couldn’t he get pregnant? It was supposed to happen immediately! It wasn’t Cole’s fault. They’d checked. His swimmers were as strong as ever. And apparently Jay’s body was more than prepped to accommodate a baby. So what the fuck?  
The ticking of the clock was agonisingly slow as Jay stared at the piece of plastic. 10 minutes left. He thought about what he could be doing instead. Training. But Cole had told Sensei, Jay wouldn’t be showing up this time. He’d been very sick in the morning. Jay couldn’t believe that Cole hadn’t clocked that hey, could be a baby! Or maybe he had, but decided not to say anything just in case it wasn’t. That sounded more likely.  
Tick tock tick.  
The clock was getting annoying now. Barely a minute had gone by. Jay could try and distract himself, sure, but it wouldn’t work. It never works. Because all Jay can fucking think about is whether or not he’s pregnant. All the time. Constantly. He goes downstairs, eats breakfast, and hey, what if he’s pregnant? Does that mean he should eat more? He certainly has been eating more than usual lately. Not his fault that he wants to eat his feelings away. Maybe if he eats like he’s pregnant, he will be. Not that it will have any fucking effect on anything. Jay glanced at his timer. Seriously, 6 minutes left? He’s been sitting here for yonks. Maybe he should get up and walk around a bit. That’s probably what Cole would tell him to do. So he did.  
And he kept thinking.  
It would definitely not be that easy to spring up off the floor when he’s pregnant. He will be far too big. And very uncomfortable. Why did he want that again? Oh yeah. A baby.  
He threw himself down dramatically on the bed.  
Why couldn’t they just adopt? The thought sent a pang through Jay. Nope. He wanted to have the baby. Cole’s baby. And there was no way in fresh hell he would let some other person carry Cole’s baby. That was his job. Cole was his partner, not anyone’s else's.  
How long left? 3 minutes.  
Not too bad. All he had to do was count to 60 three times.  
1  
2  
That was boring. He’d had enough of counting. What could he do in these next few minutes then? Probably what he’s been doing for the past 15. Thinking. Jay always forgot how bored he could get without Cole near him. Cole was wonderful, and fun, and good. And Jay couldn’t even give him a baby. Ugh. He was the worst. It had been Jay’s idea! He was the one to ask for a baby. He was the one to make Cole take action to get said baby. And now Cole was just as, if not more so, desperate for a child. And Jay couldn’t fucking give it to him. Ew.  
The timer rang out.  
Jay felt dizzy as he wandered back to the bathroom, double checking the box. Two lines positive. One line negative.  
The test was glaring at him from the windowsill. Oh Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ. He didn’t want to know. He did and he didn’t. He couldn’t handle another disappointment. Deep breaths Jay, deep breaths. C’mon, you’re a Walker, you can do this. Okay. He was ready.  
He stepped towards the test before immediately backing away.  
He was not fucking ready.  
All the other times, Cole had been there to read the results, and then comfort him when they obviously displayed what he didn’t want them to. But Cole was not here. He was busy doing spinjitzu. Jay suppressed the bitterness bubbling inside him. Why couldn’t he just fucking pick up the stick, see it says negative, then throw it away?  
Because he didn’t want to read negative.  
There had been far too many negatives.  
No more.  
He really needed to get over himself. Some couples take years to make a baby. Come on Jay. Read it.  
He hadn’t realised he was shaking until he had the stick in his hand. It was wobbling precariously, his fingers wavering.  
Look at the display.  
Two lines.  
What did that mean again?  
He glanced at the manual he was holding.  
Wait.  
Two lines?  
Two??  
Holy fucking shit.  
Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
A baby!! He was going to have a baby.  
There was a nagging at the back of his brain.  
Could be a false positive.  
Do another one. Just to make sure.  
So he did. And he waited another 15 minutes, this time his head swimming with excitement. He tried not to get his hopes up. Could be wrong. Could be wrong.  
Another two lines gleamed up at him.  
Jay let out a quiet laugh. Was he crying? He rubbed his eyes. Yeah. He was. Lots of happy tears. He was pregnant!  
Now. How should he tell Cole? He had the chance to surprise Cole! What would really stun him? Really make him shocked?  
Jay briefly had a tiny idea of interpretive dance.  
It would be funny.  
Cole would hate it though.  
Jay can’t dance anyway.  
How about one of those fun cards? One of them that’s like “what’s a dad?” And then on the inside it’s like “you, bitch.”  
But that just seems a little bit impersonal.  
Jay needed something spectacular and wonderful. They could go to dinner at a fancy restaurant? And then he could be like “hey baby. No Cole, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to our child. Yeah I’m pregnant. How fun is that!”  
Hmm.  
Nah.  
Or he could just... he could just tell Cole. Just tell him straight up.  
But that’s not very romantic.  
“Babe! I’m home. I brought dinner! Or are you still sick?”  
He was going to be ‘still sick’ for a while.  
Hahaha.  
Jay was so fucking funny.  
Maybe that’s how he could tell Cole.  
“Babe?”


	2. hhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stop

Jay snuck up on Cole, looping his arms around his waist.  
“Hey.”  
Cole went to kiss him, before jerking backwards  
“Have you been sick again? You can’t get me ill, then you won’t have anyone to take care of you.”  
Cole was too sweet to be legal.  
“Nothing since this morning.”  
Satisfied, Cole leaned down.  
Jay glanced at the takeaway bag in Cole’s hand. What had he ordered? It was only then that Jay realised he’d barely eaten anything that day. Shit. That can’t be good for the baby. Oh yeah, he needed to tell Cole about the baby too. He couldn’t forget that. That would be a bad thing to forget.  
“Can you start dishing these up? I need the loo.”  
Cole squeezed Jay’s arm, before heading into their bathroom.  
Jay hummed as he pulled out the bowls from the cupboard, mind still whirring with ideas on how to reveal their baby’s existence. Perhaps a song. Wait no. A video. Maybe Jay shouldn’t tell him at all, just see how long he goes before catching on. That seems fun. But also mean. Besides, Jay wanted Cole there every step of the way, which would be hard if he never actually told Cole what the fuck was going on. He focused on the noodles. They smelled fucking good. Good noodles. He looked at his portion compared to Cole’s. They were the same size. Surely Cole wouldn’t notice if Jay stole some of his noodles. He hadn’t had a meal all day after all. Also he was pregnant. That seemed like a more than adequate excuse for food theft.  
“Hey! Those are mine. Give ‘em back!”  
Cole hands trailed down to Jay’s waist, before swapping their bowls around.  
“You’ve been sick, so technically you shouldn’t eat too much, just in case.”  
“Cole. I’m probably gonna be sick tomorrow. And the next day. And the next.”  
“Well, with that attitude you will. You underestimate how great I am at taking care of you.”  
Jay turned around, and sat on the kitchen counter.  
“No dumbass. Listen for like, a second.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I need and want more noodles than you.”  
Cole tilted his head, before shaking it.  
“Nope. Can’t risk you getting to ill to function.”  
“Cole I-”  
He leant closer, lips brushing against his with each word.  
“If you’re sick, we’ll have to wait even longer for a baby.”  
“A baby is the reason I’m sick Cole.”  
Shit. Jay hadn’t meant to say it’s so bluntly. Cole stared at him.  
“What?”  
Jay’s arms twisted around Cole’s neck.  
“I said, a baby is the reason I’m sick.”  
“Huh?”  
Cole was so dumb. So stupid.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
Cole’s eyes widened, jaw wide open.  
“You are? Like, actually, really are?”  
“Would be a mean joke if I was lying.”  
“Oh my God.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh my God!”  
Cole lifted Jay and span him around quickly.  
“We’re having a baby! A small tiny baby! Oh my God! You’ve got a baby inside you!”  
Jay nuzzled against his chest.  
“Heck, I sure do.”  
Cole peppered about a million kisses onto his lips.  
“This is... this is great! How long have you known?”  
Jay glanced at the clock.  
“About 20 minutes.”  
Cole laughed, hands still tight around Jay.  
“I love you. You’re pregnant! Holy shit I love you so much.”  
“Love you too. Put me down? I’m hungry, haven’t eaten all day.”  
Cole dropped Jay carefully, staring.  
“All day?”  
Jay nodded.  
“I was busy feeling sick. You’re not supposed to eat when that happens.”  
Cole pushed Jay onto the couch.  
“Stay there. You need to eat. You’re having a baby Jay! That’s two whole people you need to feed. I’ll go finish serving up.”  
Jay rolled his eyes, but stayed in his seat all the same. Cole was clattering about in the kitchen, erratic as ever.  
“Are pregnant people even allowed to eat noodles?” he called.  
“Obviously. Jesus Cole, you gonna be like this the whole 9 months?”  
Cole didn’t reply. Clearly that was a yes then.  
Jay watched Cole practically fall over himself in an attempt to present Jay with his dinner, before settling next to him with his own.  
“No more training for you.”  
“Huh?”  
“Could hurt the baby.” Cole grinned, eyes sparkling. “We need to book a doctor’s appointment! And we should buy baby things! And we need to tell the others - and our parents! Holy shit, we’ll be parents! Oh my God!”  
Jay watched, amused, as Cole chattered, swept up in excitement.  
Cole glanced at him, face falling a little.  
“You... you haven’t changed your mind right? You’re excited?”  
“What? Obviously I’m excited!” Jay patted his flat stomach. “I’m growing a human person! Our human person!”  
Cole brightened, squeezing him into a tight embrace.  
“Good. I love you.”  
“So you’ve said.” Jay pecked him on the cheek. “But I love you too.”

Cole couldn’t stop his shaking legs. Jay sent a half hearted glare at him, placing a hand on his jiggling thigh.  
“Hey. It’s alright.” Jay placed a kiss on his lips. “Just a check up to make sure I am actually pregnant. Alright?”  
Right. Right.  
But what if he wasn’t?  
It had taken so long to get to this stage in the first place. Cole didn’t know if he could handle another six months. Not when they’re so close.  
What if he’s not?  
Ugh fuck.  
Cole decided to focus on Jay’s hand, picking it up and fiddling with it. Such cute fingers. Such pretty hands. Until he’d started dating Jay, Cole had been at an utter loss as to how some people found every single element of their partner’s body attractive. But then he thought about Jay’s gorgeous fingertips and wrists and thighs and neck and nose and... just all of him. And now Jay would (hopefully) have a gorgeous baby bump. And inside that baby bump would be their gorgeous baby. God, their family was going to be wonderful. Cole squeezed Jay’s hand tightly, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. Sure, there were quite a few people in the waiting room with them, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t earwig.  
“Do you feel pregnant? Like... it’s - I mean... do you?”  
Jay laughed quietly, giving Cole a light kiss.  
“I mean... kinda? Seriously babe, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure I am. I’ve been throwing up, exclusively in the morning, for the past week and a bit. That’s quite a solid baby sign.”  
Cole nodded.  
“Jay Walker?” The nurse called out. They stood, and were led to a room, where a friendly looking doctor was sitting.  
“Hi there! Jay?”  
Jay nodded, taking a seat next to her, Cole following suit.  
“I’m Dr Welra. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m good, I’m good. Bit nervous.” Jay let out an awkward laugh.  
“Don’t be. Lot’s of first time parents are always a bit shaky when it comes to the prospect of a child! Speaking of which, can I assume this would be the child’s father?”  
Would be.  
Would be.  
Not is. Would be.  
No confirmed baby yet.  
“Yeah. I’m Cole.”  
Dr Welra nodded, before turning to Jay again.  
“Right. You have taken a pregnancy test I assume?”  
Jay nodded, hands folded in his lap. Cole saw Jay was starting to shake slightly. Cole’s fingers brushed against Jay’s in an attempt for comfort. Jay flashed him a smile, entwining their hands together after taking a deep breath.  
“Two actually. Both positive.”  
“You’ve been trying for a baby?”  
“Yeah. Six months.”  
“Fertility?”  
“Very fertile. Both of us.”  
Dr Welra nodded again, gesturing over to the bed.  
“Lay down here please. Cole, take a seat next to him. We’ll be giving you an ultrasound, then we’ll go from there. Alright?”  
They assumed their positions, Jay removing his shirt at the doctor’s orders. Gel, then the machine turned on. Cole squinted, not entirely sure what he should be looking for. What does a baby on an ultrasound look like?  
Dr Welra adjusted the equipment slightly, before holding the wand still. Jay gripped Cole’s hand, slightly stressed.  
“Congratulations! You’re expecting!”  
Oh thank fuck.  
Jay beamed at Cole, squeezing his hand tighter.  
“A baby!”  
Cole laughed and kissed Jay’s cheek.  
“A baby.”  
Dr Welra pointed at a small grey shape. Oh. Cole had thought that was a smudge.  
“There they are. I think you’re approximately 3-4 weeks pregnant.”  
She smiled at them.  
“Would you like a copy?”  
Obviously. What sort of question was that?

They’d talked with Dr Welra for another 20 minutes, discussing dietary needs and what was and wasn’t allowed. Jay wouldn’t be finding himself in a hot tub anytime soon. He was okay with that.  
Now that there was a definite baby confirmation, Jay and Cole were going to reveal their little secret to the others. Technically, they were supposed to be at the dojo right now, but hey, what was Sensei Wu gonna do, fire them? It was important anyway.  
The other ninja were already querying why Jay hadn’t shown up in a while, but Cole ignored them politely. And now they were going to be given great news. Good news. Wonderful news. Jay could feel Cole’s admiring eyes on his face, and he was getting used to the knowledge that Cole would probably never let go of his hand ever again.  
“Holy fuck, I’m gonna be a dad.”  
Jay raised a brow at this apparently new revelation.  
“Duh. We’ve only been trying to make a child for six months. You didn’t realise before?”  
“No no, I knew that like, in theory I would be entering the holy state known as fatherhood. But like... yeah. I’m actually going to be a dad.”  
Jay allowed Cole to sweep him off his feet.  
“And you’re gonna be a mom. And we’ll be a big happy family and-”  
“Sorry. I’m going to be a what?”  
Cole grinned at him.  
“A mom?”  
“How dare you.”  
“You’re carrying a baby aren’t you? That sounds very momlike to me.”  
“I am a man.”  
Cole melted.  
“You are. My favourite man. So so strong and talented.”  
Jay wasn’t about to object to this.  
“Hey. Down. We’re at the dojo.”  
Cole allowed Jay to slide out his arms, opting to simply grab his hand and drag him inside instead.  
“Look who decided to finally show up! Someone’s very late.” Kai snorted at Cole’s pout.  
“Jay! You’re alive!” Lloyd gave him a mock salute.  
Zane entered with Nya, Lord Garmadon and Wu in tow, each expressing either disappointment in their lateness or gladness at Jay’s return.  
“About time you showed back up,” Kai agreed, “Cole didn’t stop checking his phone every fucking minute to see if you were okay.”  
Jay was more than aware, considering every time he did text Cole, there as an instantaneous answer.  
“Well, I hope you all didn’t miss jousting with me too much. Won’t be doing that for a while still.” Jay yawned casually as he said this. Cole didn’t remove the stupid grin plastered across his face.  
“What’s your excuse lightning boy?” Lloyd smirked at the terrible nickname he’d created.  
“Bad for baby. Anyway, so I’ll be off ‘duty’ for... let’s say a year? Can’t risk putting them in danger.”  
They took a little while to respond.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, seriously, what?”


	3. hhHhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ppl are actually enjoying this and that’s hinestly so weird to me???  
> anyway skskskks thank u for reading, I appreciate it I guess? Even if u r all ignoring the summary instructions. Xx

Jay was incredibly amused at the other ninja’s slack faces.  
“You’re pregnant?” Kai looked incredibly confused, which is odd, considering he’d known they were trying.  
“Yup! Took six months, but now we’ve got a little baby on the way.”  
“Congrats!” Lloyd mock punched Jay’s shoulder, in a way of celebration.  
“Careful,” Cole grunted, before squeezing Jay’s hand.  
“Oi, Zane, cough up. I told you they’d get preggers this month.” Nya gleefully received 20 bucks from the nindroid. They’d been betting on them? Rude.<  
Sensei nodded silently, before presenting Jay with a box of tea leaves.  
“These will provide your child with nutrients.”  
“Thanks. How?”  
Sensei didn’t reply, simply stroked his beard, wise as ever.  
Garmadon slapped Jay on the back in watching of congratulation, causing Jay to jolt forward a little bit.  
“Watch it dude!”  
“I’m sure the team will mourn you not being with them every day.”  
“You guys fucking better. You’ll be missing me and my slick moves every second.”  
“We certainly will babe.” Cole kisses Jay’s head. “We will hope aimlessly for your return.”  
“Obviously. I’m great.”  
Kai snorted.  
“Wonder if your baby is gonna be as stuck up as you.”  
“Oh they definitely will,” Jay declared, “I’ll make sure of it.”  
Cole kissed him again.  
“Actually. What will you be doing for the next few months? Because you can’t fight, I won’t let you, but I know you well enough to know you’ll get too bored if you’re not doing much.”  
Jay frowned in thought, before clicking his fingers.  
“I can work on some new tech for us. I’m basically a genius inventor after all.”  
“As long as it’s safe, fucking go for it.”  
“I want a gun. Like a really cool gun.” Kai gripped Jay’s shoulder. “That’s your first job.”  
“Kai. I’m pretty sure guns are like, super not the ninja way. You filthy criminal.”  
Kai glanced at Sensei, who nodded somberly.  
“Perhaps a sword instead.” He suggested.  
Kai sighed dramatically but nodded.  
“Make it kickass.”  
“Aye aye captain.”  
Pretty soon they’d all stopped talking about what they wanted Jay to make, instead chatting amongst themselves. Cole has Jay wrapped up in his arms.  
“You’re so pretty. Did you know that?”  
“Hmm. I did actually.” Jay smirked, smug. “Not too bad yourself mudboy.”  
“You’re so rude Walker. Lucky I love you.”  
“I am very, very lucky.”  
Cole flushed slightly.  
“Yeah. You are.”  
Jay poked Cole’s nose, before leaping up to grab some snacks.  
Have nutrition bars always tasted this good? Holy shit.  
Jay needed another one.  
So good?? He could’ve sworn he used to be apathetic about them. Huh.  
And another.  
Fuck, was Jay suddenly very aware of how hungry he was.

“Who the fuck ate my fruit bars? I bought them on special offer! Looking at you Kai.”  
Lloyd was brandishing the empty box, waving it about angrily. Cole rolled his eyes - it was just the like Kai to stuff his face with other people’s things.  
“It wasn’t me! I don’t even like your disgusting bars.”  
“Yeah right. Fuck you dude.”  
It was only then that Cole became aware of how tense Jay was. Oh.  
His boyfriend was fiddling with his fingers, tugging on his sleeves, and drummed his knuckles against his thigh. Of course.  
Well, in Jay’s defence, he was pregnant.  
Lloyd would understand.  
“Do you even know how far I had to go to find these? They were in some faraway village. Made with freshly grown ingredients! I am going to make you go all the way there, and buy me more. With your own money. You little shit.”  
“I didn’t eat your fucking bars dude. Ask Zane. I’ve been with him all day.”  
Zane nodded in affirmation.  
“Then who...?” Lloyd turned to Jay.  
“Gotta run. Got tech to make. Engines to tinker with. Bye.” Jay shot out the door at lightning pace.  
Lloyd sighed.  
“Let him off. He didn’t know they were yours.”  
Lloyd quirked an eyebrow.  
“Lloyd. He’s having a baby. Bound to need and want basically any fucking food he sees.”  
Sighing once more, Lloyd nodded, resigned to let it go.

Jay was listening to some fucking bopping tunes, occasionally voicing words, using his screwdriver as a mock microphone. There was an idea - a screwdriver that actually worked as a microphone! He should draw up those plans.  
Where did he put his blueprint paper?  
Jay sprung up onto the balls of his feet, arms having to fly out to keep him balanced. That was new. Was he getting bigger? In fairness, he was now 12 weeks. No bump, but maybe he was starting to get one? He poked his stomach gently.  
“Hey baby. Ya there?”  
Didn’t look like it. Eh, whatever. They’ll start showing up eventually.  
He sketched out some gadgets for a couple of hours, before becoming very aware of how taught his chest felt. It was very hot under his top. Maybe he should take it off? Jay attempted to ignore it, but by the time noon came, he was more than ready to tear off his clothing. Also, he was hungry. Right, grab some food, then investigate chest.  
“Hey babe. We’re ordering pizza. Want anything?”  
Cole turned his music off. Wow, rude.  
“Yeah, yeah please. Uhh, just cheese and tomato is fine.”  
Of course, Cole automatically sensed Jay was distracted, leading to his own distress.  
“You alright? Everything okay? Baby okay? You’re okay right?”  
Jay sighed, before inhaling deeply. Seriously, why the fuck was his chest so fucking tender?  
“Yeah. Chest’s just a bit achey.”  
This didn’t do anything to quell Cole’s panic. If anything, it made it worse.  
“Huh? Do you need a doctor? Massage? Uhh... food?”  
Jay leaned back in his chair, twirling his pencil.  
“Food would be nice. Actually, come to think of it, so would a massage.”  
Cole nodded, yelling down to the other ninja Jay’s order of pizza, with added garlic bread, before settling onto Jay’s chair and sitting him down in his lap.  
“Top on or off?”  
“Off. Lock the door will you?”  
Cole complied, then removing the offending clothing item.  
“My hands are cold. Sorry.”  
“S’fine.”  
It was an immediate soothing. But still, very very tender.  
Cole was quiet as he gently rubbed Jay’s pecs, fingers tweaking at his nipples slightly.  
Fuck that.  
“Don’t. That hurts.”  
“Have your pecs always been this... full?”  
Huh?  
What the fuck does Cole mean?  
They were the same as ever?  
What?  
Jay actually looked down, seeing Cole cupping his chest. He was right. They were a lot bigger than they had been last month. And the month before that. Holy shit.  
“Am I growing boobs?”  
Cole snorted.  
“Seems that way.”  
He continued to rub them, soft, as Jay soaked this information in.  
He, a dude, was developing breasts. Jesus fucking Christ.  
So that’s why he’s been feeling funny.  
Hmm.  
How did he feel about this?  
Actually...  
“Do you like them?”  
Cole choked at the question, his massage halting instantly.  
“What?”  
“I asked if you like them.”  
“Jay. I love every single inch of you, moron. So, yeah, guess so.”  
“More or less than when I didn’t have them?”  
Cole leant his forehead on Jay’s shoulder.  
“I dunno. We didn’t even notice them til just now.”  
Jay had no idea why he felt a flush of anger.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Huh? It doesn’t mean anything babe! I think you look perfect. With or without... tits?”  
“They’re for the baby, not you.”  
“I know! I never said they were for me?”  
Jay was very overwhelmed by all of his sudden feelings. What the fuck? Wait... he was crying. Of fucking course.  
“Hey hey! No, no babe, don’t cry! It’s alright. It’s alright. I’m sorry if it’s something I said. Let me know, and I’ll work on it, okay? I love you, no matter the body shape! Babe?”  
Jay cried harder. This was terrible. Garbage. Bullshit.  
Cole ran his hands through Jay’s hair, pressing kisses up and down his neck.  
“It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m here, I’m here baby. C’mon, it’s okay.”  
Jay did not deserve the godsend that was Cole. They should fucking get married. He sniffed quietly.  
“Hey,” Cole murmered. “It’s alright.”  
Jay wrapped his arms tightly around his partner.  
“I love you. I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.”  
His voice sounded ridiculously weak. Fuck this.  
Cole squeezed him tightly.  
“I love you too. You don’t need to apologise babe. It’s okay.”  
Jay was still crying a bit. Ew.  
“I think it’s baby hormones.” He muttered, sniffing.  
“I think so too. It’s alright. Probably just the baby making sure we haven’t forgotten about them. Not that we could.”  
Jay nodded slowly. Was he always going to be this fucking emotional? For another kajillion weeks? Jinkies.  
“Oi! Pizza’s here!”  
Nya’s yell pierced the silence, just as Jay’s stomach growled.  
“Good. About time.”

Cole was admittedly struggling a teeny tiny bit with Jay’s emotional rollercoaster ride. But then there came a calm few couple of days, and he could finally relax, and watch Jay animatedly describe his latest thinkpieces.  
Then they were laying in bed together, Cole’s hands resting on Jay’s belly, as per usual.  
“So, then I was thinking, ‘hey no way could you actually combine a USB with headphones’ and also ‘why would anyone need that?’ But then I did it anyway. And it worked! So now we have some USeadphones. Cool, right?”  
“Very cool. I’ll probably nick them off you when I want to download shit.”  
“Glad someone will use and appreciate them.”  
Cole rubbed Jay’s stomach slowly, just wanting to do something with his hands.  
Wait. Holy shit.  
“Hold on. Sit up for me?”  
Jay raised an eyebrow but complied.  
“And take your top off?”  
“Cole, this is a very unsexy way to get my clothes off.”  
Cole kissed him deeply, pulling off Jay’s top as it happened.  
“Better?”  
“Yes. Trousers next.”  
Cole chuckled, as he looked at Jay’s stomach.  
“Give me a minute.”  
He eyed it for a while. Yup. He was very right.  
Cole leant down and placed a kiss on the peak of Jay’s brand new, very small baby bump.  
This was amazing.  
“Look at you.”  
“Huh?”  
“A little bump! Baby’s starting to show!”  
Cole traced his stomach to emphasise his point.  
“There’s barely anything there babe.”  
Cole placed another kiss, just above the belly button.  
“Yeah there is. Look.”  
Cole took Jay’s palm and moved it across the surface of his belly, making sure to slow down as they made a minuscule climb.  
“Oh. Huh.”  
Cole glanced at Jay. Something was up.  
“Are you alright? Everything good?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.”  
That was such fucking bullshit.  
Cole sat up, moving Jay onto his lap.  
“Seriously babe, what’s wrong.”  
Jay pushed Cole’s shoulder.  
“I told you. I’m fine.”  
“Can’t lie to me Jay-Jay.”  
Jay pouted. What a fucking cutie. It was official; Cole was with the fittest guy in all the lands.  
Jay was still quite quiet.  
“Babe? You can talk to me.”  
Oh. He was crying again. Cole instantly wrapped his arms around him, letting Jay sob without distraction for a few seconds.  
“Deep breaths babe. Deep breaths. In and out. In. Out.”  
It took a few minutes to get Jay stable enough for a conversation.  
“It’s alright babe. I’m here.”  
“What if the baby doesn’t love me?” Jay wailed.  
Where’s that’s coming from?  
“Are you kidding? Our baby’s gonna absolutely adore you. You’re their mommy! You are my favourite person Jay. And I’m pretty sure the baby will be as enthralled with you as I am.”  
Jay sniffed loudly, nodding.  
“We’re still in the early stages. What if something goes wrong? I’m going to fuck something up Cole, and I really don’t want to. I don’t want to fuck things up.”  
Cole had zero idea where this was all coming from.  
“You won’t. You’re a lot better at taking care of yourself and others than you think. There are some people who would probably be insistent on continuing to fight, because that’s what they do. But you care about our baby so much! You knew that stepping away from the firing lines would be the best for them. And you’re always looking at what’s in different foods to make sure it’s safe, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the amount of tabs you have open on your phone about pregnancy safety. You’re doing great. And you’ll keep doing great. Our baby is so lucky to have you. I’m so lucky to have you. It’s gonna be okay babe. It’s gonna be okay.”  
This made Jay cry harder, but soon the sobbing stopped, and was replaced by heavy breathing.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Jay said with a shaky laugh.  
“Hormones?”  
Jay have a hesitant nod, and curled into Cole, his own hand resting on the small bump.  
“I’m really pregnant huh?”  
Cole smiled, nodding.  
“Yeah you are.” He grabbed Jay’s top off the floor, offering it to him. “And I’m very happy about it.”  
“Me too. Even if I’m crying all the time.”  
Jay dozed off pretty soon after that, allowing Cole to admire their growing child until he too slipped into sleep.


	4. sksk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen listen low key high key super duper appreciate how nice??? Everyone’s being in the comments????? I love y’all?? Again, I haven’t watched ninjago in forever, so characters might b ooc and shit and kksjsjdjsjks wow ppl r actually reading this shitheap??? Skksksksksksksk I hope u like everything sksksk <3!!!!!!!!!!

The 12 week scan. The big ol One Two. Technically they were having it done in Jay’s 13th week but it’s still called the 12 week scan. For some reason. Who knows really. Jay patted his stomach lightly, fingers splayed across it. He glanced at Cole, who seemed very engrossed in his phone. Reading some article out what he expect from the scan, any precautions, potential things that could go wrong, blah blah blah. It was thanks to that bloody article that Cole had forced him to drink a shit load of water, because “that’ll make a better image!” Jay complied, because he wanted to see a nice clear picture of his less blob like baby, but now he really really needed to piss. Like, desperately. He shifted in his seat, drumming his fingers in an effort to distract himself.  
“Babe.”  
Cole looked up, and Jay took the oppurtunity to full on make out with him. So they were in a waiting room, who cares? Hardly anyone was in there! What are they gonna do, stop him? Too fucking bad, he’s pregnant, it’s the ultimate excuse.  
Cole pulled Jay onto his lap, making steady eye contact.  
“Keep it in your pants Walker.”  
Jay nuzzled into his neck.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Cole sighed, shifting slightly to allow Jay to be in a more comfortable position.  
“Uh huh, sure baby.” Cole then put his palm on the slight bump. “Feeling okay?”  
Obviously. Why wouldn’t he be? Jay was fine?  
“Yeah, duh? Are you?”  
Cole nodded, not elaborating at all. Okay then.  
“Mr Walker? Dr Welra will see you now.”

Dr Welra was as nice and bubbly as ever, running quickly through a list of things to make sure Jay was healthy.  
“Morning sickness?”  
“It’s getting better.”  
“Cravings?”  
“Nothing specific.”  
“Mood swings.”  
Jay laughed bitterly.  
“More than a few.”  
And now Jay’s slight stomach had an ultrasound wand over it, and he was grasping Cole’s hands tightly as they waited for an image to appear. Cole stroked Jay’s skin gently, eyes trained on the screen in front of him. Why was it taking so long? Technology was just so -  
Oh!  
There was their blurry baby. And the shape looked more like a baby now! There was the little head, body, and were those tiny hands? Holy shit! A baby. A baby was growing inside of Jay. Cole was having a baby with the love of his life. Never had he imagined this. But this swooping heart was a wonderful feeling.  
“Look!” Jay’s voice was quiet and shaky. Cole could understand why.  
“I know! Baby has a head!”  
“And hands and feet!”  
Dr Welra smiled before fiddling with something.  
“Would you like to hear your baby’s heartbeat?”  
Cole’s head snapped back to the screen, eager as Jay squeezed his hand tighter.  
“Yes please.”  
And there it was.  
Cole has no idea how a heartbeat can make you so happy.  
Their baby was so small, and they already had a tiny heart!  
The quick quiet thumps were a better noise than any music anyone could compose.  
“Our baby! Our baby’s alive!”  
Jay hummed in agreement, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.  
Cole matched his gaze, wondering how he would ever be able to look at anything else ever.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too babe.” Cole kissed Jay’s cheek. “Is there a recording we can have of the heartbeat?”  
Dr Welra nodded, before continuing on with her check up.  
Everything was okay and then they were on their way out.  
Cole swept Jay up bridal style, planting kisses on his nose.  
“Did you see! Our baby! Jay, our baby!”  
Jay laughed and wrapped his arms around Cole’s neck.

Jay’s pants pinched his middle. He was at least 97% sure they’d fit yesterday. Well, he guessed it was expected, what with the second trimester officially started.  
However, this was a problem, considering these were the largest pants he owned - because obviously he’d always been rather lithe, so why would he need them? Jay mulled things over in his head.  
Could he bothered to alter them?  
Hmm.  
Nah.  
How wide were Cole’s hips? Surely bigger than his right? Cole was always brawnier than he was.  
As if on schedule, Cole sauntered into the bathroom, where he was treated to the view of Jay fiddling with his pants. And of course he interpreted it entirely wrong.  
“Got a problem you need me to sort out?” Cole’s voice was sultry and he wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist, more than ready to play with his dick.  
“Babe. We’re going to the dojo in like,” Jay glances at the clock, “an hour.”  
Cole picked Jay up, meaning Jay had to automatically straddle him to keep the position reasonable.  
“I can work with that.”  
“Baby. Not now.”  
Cole complied, releasing him.  
“What’s up? Oh, your zip’s undone by the way.”  
“I’m aware. It won’t do up without pinching.”  
Cole, fuck him, immediately planted a kiss on his stomach.  
“Baby’s growing! I’m so proud of them.”  
Jay rolled his eyes and grunted.  
“Yeah yeah, that’s great, however I would like to wear something that’s comfortable.”  
Jay pressed himself against Cole to compare their hips.  
“If you want a shag, you can just say. You don’t need to push yourself against me to-”  
“Cole I swear to God, you horny little shit. I’m comparing our waists to see if I can wear your pants.”  
Cole nodded.  
“I reckon they’d fit. Mind trading blue for black though?”  
Jay rolled his eyes once more, moving to their shared wardrobe, pulling out random slacks from Cole’s side.  
They fit. Slightly snug, but much more comfy than his own. However...  
Jay turned to the side and glanced at his profile in the mirror. Jesus, baby sure was getting much bigger. His tee was hugging his sides.  
Jay had never considered himself superficial. He’d never really had an opinion on his weight and size before - probably because he was naturally skinny - and he hadn’t expected to ever have one. But seeing his stomach on show, even if it was just a small tension where there would usually be loose fabric, made him feel kinda bad.  
The feeling was amplified by Cole emerging from his shower, some water dripping over his delicious abs, his tight pecs, his v-line. Fuck, Cole was attractive.  
Jay had had abs not so long ago.  
And now they were replaced with a tiny person.  
Right.  
That’s why he was doing this. That’s why things were changing. The tiny person swimming in his guts.  
“You alright? You’ve been staring at me for ages.”  
Jay was brought back to Earth, eyes still swooping over the chiselled figure in front of him.  
“Yeah.” Jay smiled. “I’m fine.”  
And he was. He actually was.  
He was and will always be fine with this. Because he’s growing a fucking baby! Cole’s baby. His baby. Their baby. And Jay is willing to sacrifice everything, from his body shape to his career for their baby.  
Jay stroked his stomach. When would baby start being able to hear them? The day that comes, he doubts neither himself nor Cole will ever shut the fuck up. Baby will arrive, already sick of their voices.  
What will Baby like and dislike? What will Baby’s favourite colours be? Will Baby prefer dinosaurs or space?  
Who will their Baby be?  
Jay continued to caress his bump, mind exploding with the potential that his unborn child has.  
Holy shit, what will their name be?  
He needed to think of names.  
“Hey, you ready? I’m thinking we stop by the café down the street for some breakfast before we go to the dojo.”  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Jay entwines their fingers, and he was bubbling with a new excitement over the fact that, holy shit his body was making an actual person.  
Cole beamed at him, inexplicably pleased with Jay’s current bounciness.

The café they were going to was cute, small, some would say it was ‘quaint’. Jay and Cole had their 5th date here, coming back frequently, to the point their regular orders had been memorised by the owner, Marcus.  
Cole was pretty sure Jay fancied him a tiny bit, and Marcus definitely found him attractive, which had caused a large argument.  
But it’s alright now. Cole considered himself very secure in his relationship.  
“Hey Gorgeous. Oh, and Cole. The usual?” Marcus winked at Jay.  
Nevermind, Cole was not entirely secure at all. He squeezed Jay’s hand tighter, receiving a squeeze back.  
“I’m thinking of changing the order up a bit actually. How about two fried eggs instead of scrambled, and then... let’s say 5 sausages and 3 hash browns. Wait, no 6 sausages and 4 hash browns.”  
Marcus raised a brow at Jay.  
“Someone’s developed an appetite. Or are you sharing?”  
“Nah, I’ll just have the standard toast and bacon thanks.”  
“And 2 coffees?”  
“Uh, no thanks. Black tea for me.”  
Marcus didn’t say anything else about Jay’s change in order, simply showing them to a table, then leaving to prepare the food.  
“Baby hungry?”  
Jay patted his belly.  
“Pretty sure they’re in a constant state of hunger.”  
Cole smirked.  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Hungry for just food, or-?"  
“Cole, you horny fucking bastard.”  
Cole put his hands up in mock surrender.  
“I’m just letting you know I’m down anytime!”  
“Believe me, I’m more than aware.”  
Cole smiles warmly as Jay turned his attention to his own stomach, giving it soft rubs. God, Cole was in love with this man. Always had been, in a way, right from the moment they had clapped eyes on each other. Subconsciously, Cole was attracted to him from the very start. But getting himself to admit that had been a major challenge, considering Jay has been flirting hard core with Nya, and also Cole wasn’t entirely comfortable with what liking Jay would mean for his identity.  
He’d got over himself at 21, asked Jay out bluntly. And honestly, it was one of the smartest things he’d ever done in his life.  
“Here are your orders. Enjoy gentlemen.”  
Jay immediately started to ravage the food after thanking Marcus. Cole watched him, amused.  
“You should’ve said you were this hungry, we could have stopped for a snack or something.”  
Jay swallowed before replying.  
“Didn’t want to potentially ruin my appetite. Although,” he gestured at the plate before him, almost instantly half gone, “probably wouldn’t have done much.”  
Cole laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“I love you. Did you know that?”  
Cole flushed at the random declaration.  
“Funny, I did actually. But here’s the thing: did you know that I absolutely adore you?”  
Jay winked at him.  
“Obviously. I’m a catch.”  
Cole bit into some toast, nodding in agreement.  
Jay placed his knife and fork onto his clean plate, before eyeing Cole’s bacon. He fucking nicked a slice.  
“Do you want the other slice of toast too?”  
Jay didn’t answer, instead quickly grabbing the slice.  
Now, the real question was ‘is Jay still hungry?’  
Because he could be.  
Cole finished off his toast glancing at his remaining bacon.  
Eh. Cole could survive on coffee and toast. Besides, his baby and Jay deserved all the food they could get.  
He nudged his plate towards Jay, who raised an eyebrow.  
“You sure?”  
Cole nodded, taking another swig of coffee.  
“Thanks.”  
Was Jay blushing?  
Fucking cutie.  
“No prob babe.”  
Jay fiddled with the fabric of his top, pulling at it slightly.  
“Jay? You alright?”  
“Yeah! Yeah. I’m good.” Jay poked his small bump, giving a soft smile.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Promise. Just... I’ve only really just clocked that we’re going to have a child. Like, one with thoughts and feelings and opinions and everything! Not just a ‘thing’ that we’re making. And that’s - that’s amazing! Our own little person!”  
Cole took Jay’s hands in his, and grinned.  
“I know! I know! A human being!” Cole pressed his lips on Jay’s hand. “I love them so much already. And I’m excited! It’s exciting! Although, I’m not sure I’m doing much of the making. I did my part 14 weeks ago. You’re the real star here.”  
“Two years ago, I had no fucking idea this is where we’d be. But I’m glad we are.”  
“It’s weird. Me neither. I wasn’t even sure we’d go anywhere.” Cole stroked Jay’s hand tenderly, “it’s amazing how much things can change.”  
Jay grinned, releasing a hand to drink his tea.  
“Tell me about it. I’m glad it did though.”  
Marcus then placed the bill in front of them, and soon enough they were both at the dojo, late but happy.

We finish this chapter to bring you some New Fresh Content. What is this content, you ask?  
Oh ho ho.  
Why, it’s the beginning of the Jay/Cole relationship of course.  
And now, for your reading pleasure: Bruiseshipping, but Cole is asking Jay out on a date.

Right. He could do this. Cole was a fucking man. He could ask someone’s out a date. Of course! He wasn’t a coward. He’d asked girls on dates before.  
Except this was a boy.  
And it was also Jay.  
Jay, as in ‘Guy your supposed to view like a brother because your ninja brothers together’ Jay.  
But oh ho fucking ho, Cole definitely did not view Jay in a brotherly way at all, unless your brother was someone you wanted to screw and kiss and treasure and appreciate and pleasure and hold and then you would fall in love and then marry and then, fuck, maybe they’d adopt kids or some shit. Get a dog or a cat. Maybe another dragon.  
He could NOT ask out Jay. That was just... that was just not allowed.  
Besides, Cole probably didn’t even like Jay romantically. It was almost definitely just a weird reflex after Jay came out as bi. He was just being super supportive of his ‘bro’ and was imagining him in a relationship with a guy so that he would be super supportive when the time came. The fact that the guy Jay was with in his fantasies was Cole himself was irrelevant.  
People definitely fantasise about having sex with their ‘bro’ all the time.  
Cole glanced over at Jay, who was casually flicking through his magazine. ‘Inventors of Our Age.’ Of course that was something Jay would like.  
Not that he thought about things or people Jay might like.  
And he definitely didn’t care if he was someone Jay was not attracted to.  
Oh shit, Jay had noticed he was staring.  
“Dude... you good?”  
C’mon, c’mon! Cole, just ask him out. Do it!  
Wait no don’t that’s dumb because Cole is certainly not attracted to Jay.  
Yeah he is.  
Ugh fuck.  
“Yo? Cole? You in there?”  
“Go on a date with me?”  
FUCK. He’d said it. There was no going back now. Ugh, time to get rejected and just deal with it. Sure, there’d be some shame, but he could get over it.  
Jay bolted upright, staring at Cole with side eyes, his mouth open with a wide O.  
Cole would like to see Jay’s mouth open around his-!  
Nope he was not allowed to think this!  
Why wasn’t Jay saying anything?  
He’d totally fucked up hadn’t he?  
“Nevermind, it’s fine, just... just pretend I didn’t say anything. It’s fine.”  
Jay furrowed his brow, mouth closing.  
“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that. And you’re not either. When’s our date?”  
“What?”  
“I asked you when our date is.”  
“We’re going on a date?”  
Jay frowned, tutting.  
“You’re the one that asked me! If this is a prank that Lloyd set you up to, it’s shitty. Just because I have a fucking crush on you doesn’t mean I’ll take any of your shit! So just go and tell Lloyd to fuck off. And you can fuck off too, if you’re going to be an ass about it.”  
That was a lot to take in.  
Why would..?  
Lloyd???  
Hold the fuck up, Jay has a crush on him?  
No no no that can’t be right.  
“You do not have a crush on me.”  
Jay snorted.  
“Uh huh, sure. I also do not have two legs.”  
Jay did have two legs. What was he on about?  
Oh!  
Oh.  
No way.  
“You actually like me? Like, for real?”  
“No shit. Don’t pretend Lloyd didn’t set you up for this. I’m not in the mood to be toyed with.”  
“Lloyd knows?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why didn’t he tell me?”  
Jay tossed the magazine to the floor.  
“Lloyd really didn’t set you up to this?”  
Cole shook his head. He was going to go into information overload.  
Jay.  
Likes.  
Him.   
Holy fuck.  
“Friday? 7? We can go to the city and... I don’t know. Hang?”  
It had blurted out before Cole even had a chance to process it.  
Jay tilted his head.  
“Huh?”  
“For our date.”  
A blush dusted Jay’s face.  
“What? Really?”  
Cole nodded. He really did not have the capacity to think anymore.  
“Oh. Uh. Yeah. That’s cool.”  
Jay snatched up his magazine, face bright red.  
“See you then.”  
“You’ll see me a lot before then Jay. We both live here.”  
“Right. Yeah.”  
Jay left, face still burning, as Cole became aware of how dizzy he felt.  
Cole did like Jay then. Very much. Not in a bro way. More in a homo way.  
He weighed the thought around in his head.  
He was alright with this. He was more than alright.  
Now, Cole had a date to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh lmk if the bit at the end was something u might want to see more of? Love u xx


	5. Jinkies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut @ the start. Also i think this is longer than most of the other chapters? I’m not sure sksks

Jay was laying on the bed, rubbing small circles on his stomach. They’d gone out and bought some maternity clothes last week, so hopefully things will be a lot more comfortable from here on out. He shut his eyes as he let his mind drift about, thinking about the baby growing inside of him. A baby with little fingers and little toes. Jay still found it strange to realise that he was carrying an actual person inside of him. Like, a real one.  
Wow.  
Jay checked his phone. 3:20pm. Where was Cole? Surely it did not take long to go and pick up a takeout order. He’d been gone for a whole ass half an hour.  
And of course, Jay just had to be thinking about the worst.  
What if Cole was hurt? What if Cole has just decided to leave him? What if Cole was cheating? What if Cole was-  
“Babe! Sorry I took so long, there was a mix up with everyone’s orders, and I didn’t want to bring you the wrong thing.”  
Cole plopped down on the bed next to him. Jay snuggled close, peering inside the takeout bag. Yum. He snatched up his burger immediately.  
“I was getting worried about you.” Jay said, voice muffled by his mouthful.  
“Aww babe. I wasn’t gone for ages though.”  
Jay pouted.  
“I know. Still.”  
Cole kissed his cheek, before shoving a few fries in his mouth.  
They were silent for a few minutes, just letting themselves be; Cole traces circles over Jay’s bump with one hand, while Jay concentrated on the taste of his food.  
“16 weeks. Jesus.”  
“I know. Only 24 more.”  
Cole choked.  
“Only 24! No fucking way! That’s... that’s too soon.”  
“Hate to break it to you babe, but like it or not, this baby will be out of here by then.”  
Cole sighed.  
“Holy shit. Only 24 weeks.”  
Jay nodded.  
“Babe. You’ve got sauce on the corner of your mouth. There. No, there.”  
Jay was suddenly in a very flirty mood. He poked out his tongue.  
“Why don’t you get it off for me?”  
Cole stuffed the rest of his fries in his face, chewing at lightning speed. He chucked the box on the floor, and pulled Jay onto his lap.  
Jay took great pleasure in the long, deep kiss, Cole’s tongue deftly lapping up the offending ketchup before curling around his own.  
Cole tasted a lot like fries.  
Jay’s hands threaded themself in Cole’s messy hair, as he pressed their bodies closer together, thighs tightening around Cole’s waist.  
Cole’s fingers were busy, undoing his pant buttons, and then Jay’s, before cupping the back of Jay’s head to steady his passionate kisses.  
Jay drew back to take a deep breath. Cole stiffened immediately.  
“You okay? We don’t have to do this if-”  
“Baby. I’m fine. Just need to breathe, that’s all.”  
“Sure? I don’t want to hurt you. Or Baby.”  
“We’re both okay, promise.” Jay laid kisses on Cole’s neck, before hovering over his lips. “C’mon, get back in here.”  
Cole complied, reassured, shrugging off his top, before tugging at Jay’s.  
Jay hesitated.  
Obviously Cole has seen his baby belly. And he loves the baby belly. Jay loves the bump.  
But having sex with Bump on show?  
Is that even allowed?  
Is it even attractive?  
Cole felt Jay’s tension, and gave him a soft kiss.  
“You alright? You can keep your top on.”  
Jay nodded.  
God he loved Cole. So fucking much.  
“You’re the best.”  
“I’m inclined to disagree. Have you met yourself?”  
Jay shimmied his pants off, before pulling on Cole’s.  
“Have actually. While I am indeed a sex god, that would make you... super duper sex god.”  
Cole snorted.  
“You’re so good with words, Jay.”  
“Yeah. I am.”  
Jay rubbed Cole’s dick, giving it a gentle massage. Cole moaned in response, which only spurred Jay on further.  
He dived down, using his lack of a gag reflex to his advantage.  
Cole dug his hands into the sheets.  
Jay prompted Cole to come with a few more swipes of his tongue.  
“Fuck. Fuck Jay... Fuck.”  
Cole breathed out haphazardly.  
Jay was very proud of himself.  
And then Cole flipped them over, so he was on top, careful not to lean on Jay’s stomach.  
Kissing Jay all over, Cole nipped at his thighs, and kissed his dick, before grinning at Jay’s slit.  
Who fucking knew how this was going to turn out?  
Cole inserted himself slowly, rocking back and forth at a gently pace. His hands automatically moved to cup Jay’s bump, stroking it softly through the fabric.  
Jay was losing his fucking mind.  
Every single time he forgot how good it felt to have Cole inside him. And then it happened and holy fuck, so good.  
“Babe.. babe! Harder!”  
Jay could do nothing to prevent the words from sliding out his mouth.  
Cole shook his head.  
“Don’t want to hurt the baby. Sorry sweetie.”  
And he continued his calm thrusts, lulling Jay into contentment.  
Perhaps if it were another man, Jay might have even gotten bored.  
But no, even with no change in pace, Cole still managed to make it interesting.  
He switched up angles, he gyrated his hips, he also let one of his hands move to fiddle with Jay’s nipples. All the while, he left love bites all over Jay’s neck, sucking and gnawing on his skin.  
Jay was completely and utterly undone by this.  
“Babe. I’m gonna! I’m-”  
Cole continued his ‘attack’, kissing Jay’s cheek as he came.  
Holy fuck.  
Jay felt dizzy, something he became used to after Cole had began to fuck his slit.  
“Love you. Love you so much.”  
Jay breathed it out slowly, eyes shut tight with bliss.

Cole glanced at Jay, who was curled into his side, steady breaths a constant and the rise and fall of his (larger) chest bounced against him. There was nothing Jay loved more than a good ol post sex nap, and Cole loved this, because he got to watch his cute features relax. Jay definitely had the world’s best face.  
Cole slowly traced Jay’s bump in repetitive motions.  
He was going to be a dad.  
He’d acknowledged it all those months ago when they decided to start trying. Pregnancy meant fatherhood. He understood that.  
And when Jay actually got pregnant, it seemed more real, yeah, but nothing he couldn’t handle.  
But Jay’s stomach has started swelling with life, and it was very very real.  
Who knew a curve could make you feel so bewildered?  
Was Baby even going to like him?  
Cole wanted to be a good dad. A super good dad.  
The best dad anyone’s ever had.  
Hell, he was already fiercely protective - maybe overly so - of Jay’s bump, he’ll admit. But a bump and an actual human child are very different. Obviously.  
16 weeks.  
Cole let out a very deep breath, causing Jay to shift around slightly.  
Fuck. He didn’t want to wake him up.  
Cole checked his phone. They’d been lying here for 3 hours now.  
Actually, while he’s holding it...  
Cole had a quick google. ‘16 weeks pregnant.”  
Hmm. Baby was a lot bigger than he’d thought they were.  
What the fuck was an ‘antenatal appointment’?  
Wait, in 4 weeks they’ll find out the baby’s gender?  
If they want, obviously.  
Cole scrolled some more, before getting very excited.  
“Your baby will now be able to hear music and voices through the womb.”  
He could talk to the baby now!  
Well, not right now. He wouldn’t want to wake Jay up.  
But the baby could hear him!  
Hmm... what would the first things he says to the baby be?  
Wait. Had the baby heard the sex?  
It’s fine probably. They won’t even remember it by the time they’re born.  
Cole heard Jay grunt beside him, watching his hand move to his own stomach. Jay’s hand rubbed a circle there twice, then having to pause for a yawn.  
Jay’s eyes fluttered open, grinning and stretching out as he saw Cole watching him.  
“Like what you see?” Jay asked with a flirty wink.  
Cole definitely did.  
Cole planted a soft kiss on Jay’s lips, before placing his hand next to Jay’s on the bump.  
“So I was reading...”  
“Hmm. I forget you can do that.”  
“Don’t be an ass.” Cole poked Jay on the nose. “I was reading about 16 week pregnancy yeah? And it turns out, Baby can hear us!”  
Jay sat up quickly - which in retrospect, was quite a bit slower than he used to be able to - and cradled his stomach.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Cole confirmed. He then lowered his head. “Can I-?”  
Jay nodded, grinning and pulled up his top, exposing the bump.  
Holy fuck, a pregnant Jay was an adorable Jay.  
Cole kissed the smooth skin, stroking it softly.  
“Hey baby. It’s your daddy! The internet says you can hear me now. I hope so.” Cole paused, trying to think of words. “I love you very much. You and your mommy are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t wait to meet you.”  
“Call me mommy one more time, I swear to fucking God.”  
Cole smirked.  
“But you are. You’re gonna be the best mom anyone’s ever had.”  
“I will fucking smite you.”  
Cole caressed Jay’s cheek.  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
Jay rolled his eyes, stroking his stomach gently. He looked happy.  
Cole was happy.  
“What’s your latest invention idea then?”  
Jay launched into an in-depth description of how he hoped to create something that could help you generate ideas by viewing your mind. Cole wasn’t going to pretend to understand it.  
Jay’s enthusiasm was adorable. Cole loves it.  
And then Cole was hit with an idea.  
Jay finished his idea pitch, noticing Cole staring at him intently.  
“Babe?”  
“This is out nowhere I know, and I don’t have anything on me but I love you and you’re amazing and please marry me?”  
Jay was silent for a moment, processing.  
“Yeah. I’d like that.” He smiles before snorting. “Very romantic proposal babe.”  
“What can I say? I’ve always been wonderful at seduction.”  
Jay wriggled closer into him, as if it were possible.  
“Yeah. You have.”  
“I’ll get you a ring sometime.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
Cole looped his arms around his boyfriend - now fiancé! - and hugged him tight, as Jay snuggles into the embrace.

Jay decided to go and watch the ninja train today; he was getting lonely chilling in the workshop by himself.  
As he walked onto the patio, he was greeted with the marvellous sight that was Kai falling flat on his face as Zane dodged his attack. Truly a spectacle.  
Lloyd swooped in, attempt to sweep Zane off his feet with a low kick, but the nindroid avoided it with a flip.  
Zane tagged in Cole, who hit Lloyd with a punch in the stomach before going for a high kick. Lloyd grabbed Cole’s leg and tossed him over, but Cole landed gracefully, immediately going to attack again.  
Cole was so fucking sexy.  
Jay’s eyes darted left to right, following the fight eagerly. They were alerted to his presence when Jay released a loud whoop when Cole tackled Kai, who had been tagged back in, to the floor.  
Cole’s head swung round instantly, his eyes visibly brightening through the slit in his mask; the distraction caused Kai to be able to push him into the floor.  
“Hey Jay!” The fire ninja waved at him, “thanks for helping me win!”  
Cole flipped himself over, knocking Kai over.  
“In your dreams. You could never beat me.”  
Cole emphasised his point by forcing the earth around them to rise up, rocks jagged around Kai, essentially trapping him in a rocky prison.  
“No need to flex just because your fiancé’s here.”  
Cole shushed him, looking at Sensei Wu for permission to go on break.  
Begrudgingly, he nodded.  
“You’ve got 10 minutes.”  
Cole pulled back his mask, jogging over to pull Jay into an excited kiss.  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“Was getting lonely and I wanted to see your ass get kicked.”  
Cole raises a brow.  
“The only person here who can kick my ass is you.”  
The adoration in his tone was very pleasing.  
“Yeah duh. But I was wondering if the others have gotten any stronger, now that you don’t have me to carry us to victory.”  
“We’re all suffering tragically from your absence.” Lloyd sighed dramatically, hand on his head for emphasis. “When oh when, glorious Jay, will you return, for we miss you every day.”  
“We’ll see. I understand that everyday I’m not with you is turmoil, but,” Jay patted his stomach, “my baby comes first.”  
Cole had a huge grin plastered across his face, nuzzling into Jay’s neck.  
“We’re gonna be the best fucking parents.”  
“Obviously.”  
Jay kissed Cole, leaning into him.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too sweetie!”  
Sensei Wu snapped his fingers soon afterwards, Cole kissing Jay quickly once more before pulling his mask down and flipping back to the arena, smacking Kai across the head.  
Jay smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


	6. Um

Jay admired the ultrasound, eyes wide. A beautiful baby girl! They were having a little girl.  
Cole wrapped his arms around him, snuggling closer.  
“Still staring at the picture, huh?”  
Jay nodded. He’d been given it this morning and hadn’t let go since.  
“A girl. We’re having a daughter.”  
Cole nodded, kissing him.  
“It’s incredible. You’re incredible.”  
“The first Pixar film we’re showing her is not going to be The Incredibles, Cole, stop it with your red spandex propaganda. She’s going to watch Toy Story before anything else, and that’s final.”  
Cole nodded, with a resigned sigh.  
“Fine. But the first Disney film is A Goofy Movie, and that’s non negotiable.”  
Jay grinned, nuzzling Cole’s neck.  
“Okay baby.”  
Jay finally put the ultrasound picture down, placing it very carefully on the bedside table.  
“I’m gonna teach her so many good things. She’ll be so smart.”  
“Cole, if anyone’s going to be teaching her how to be smart, it won’t be you. You misspelt house yesterday.”  
“Bit rich coming from Mr Jay ‘where does the c go in sesame’ Walker.”  
“Hey! In my defence, you’d just fucked my brains out, you know I can’t think for a solid hour after we’ve shagged. Also that was literally 8 months ago.”  
Cole snorted, before rubbing a small circle on Jay’s belly.  
“She wasn’t here yet when that happened.”  
“That’s the reason we were fucking in the first place Cole.”  
“And now look at you.”  
Cole’s eyes were shiny, looking at Jay with a stupidly besotted smile on his face. God, Jay was so lucky. He was having a baby with this man!  
Jay kissed Cole deeply, savouring the taste. It wasn’t a sexy kiss. Sexy kisses were fireworks and raw, unbridled forceful energy from both of them. This was ‘just’ a nice kiss - tame, soft, delicate. If Jay was honest with himself, he loved these kisses a lot more.  
Cole cupped Jay’s face with one hand, his other still stroking the baby bump. He looked at Jay through lidded eyes, planting another small kiss on his lips.  
“I love you. So much.”  
“I love you too. Even more.”  
“Impossible,” Cole caressed his cheek, “You could never.”  
“Oh, but I do.”  
Cole peppered his neck with kisses, each one a tiny touch of bliss.  
“That’s a bold claim Walker. My love for you is much more than I thought was possible.”  
“Maybe you’ve just never been in love with anyone else.”  
“Hmm.” Cole had somehow managed to drift down to the bump, placing many kisses onto it. “That’s true. Isn’t it baby? Maybe mommy is my first and only true love?”  
Cole seemed to pause as if waiting for a reply, which did not come.  
“That’s right! Maybe indeed.” Cole now had both hands fondly folded on the bump. “I love mommy, but I also really love you. Very much! You’re my little baby girl, you are! I can’t wait to feel your first kick. You hear that? You’re not allowed to kick unless I’m here. Got it?”  
Again, a pause for a reply that wouldn’t come. Cole was so fucking adorable.  
“Good! That’s my girl. What should your name be? My beautiful baby girl needs a beautiful name to match. Any ideas mommy?”  
Jay had stopped correcting Cole with the whole ‘mommy’ thing about two weeks ago. Besides, he figures being ‘mommy’ wouldn’t be so bad. It would make things easier for the baby to understand, right?  
Jay smiled blissfully as he thought about his daughter, growing inside of him, happy and content.  
“What do you think about Violet? Like the Incredible.”  
Cole laughed.  
“No, I don’t think so. She just doesn’t give me Violet vibes, yknow?”  
“Babe, we haven’t even really met her yet.”  
“True. Maybe when she’s out of there she’ll give Violet vibes. But for now? She is radiating that Aurora energy.”  
“Don’t project onto our daughter just because you’re salty your favourite Animal Crossing villager left.”  
“Screw you, Aurora Walker is a great name.”  
“She’s having my name?”  
“Yup. So am I.”  
Jay felt his face heat up.  
“Oh. Cool.”  
They continued discussing the names for their baby girl for ages, until they decided to go to bed. Just as he drifted off, Jay felt a small flutter in his stomach, causing him to fall asleep smiling.

Cole was enthralled with Jay’s body. Yeah, he’s had a small bump for a while, but now his belly is well and truly round. It’s adorable. And that’s his daughter! His daughter is growing so quickly.  
Cole rubs Jay’s arm gently, getting a hum as a response, his fiancé still half asleep.  
Cole loves him so much. He loves catching Jay stroke his stomach absentmindedly, he loves Jay’s mumbles to the baby when he thinks Cole can’t hear, he loves Jay’s excitement... Cole can’t think of anyone else he’s want to have a child with.  
Beep beep!  
The alarm was going off.  
Ugh.  
Cole didn’t fancy training right now, he was busy thinking about how cute Jay and his baby - his daughter! - are.  
Cole scrambled for his phone with a yawn, snoozing it, only to be met with a message from Lloyd.

‘Hey, sensei says we have to stake out this village for a bit? Smth shady or whatever. We have to hang around for like... a week? Idk man, hurry up, we’re leavinh soon.’

Fucking hell.  
Cole nudged Jay awake, poking at his shoulder.  
“Mmf? Mornin’. Can’t we just stay in bed? 10 more minutes. Please?”  
Cole shook his head, sliding out of the covers.  
“Sorry baby. Ninja duty calls. We’ve gotta stake out some village for a bit. You’ll be okay by yourself for a week, right?”  
Cole pulled on his clothes quickly, not seeing Jay bolt upright instantly.  
“What?”  
“We need to stake out somewhere for a week. But it could be dangerous so... I’m not sure you should come.”  
Jay folded his arms.  
“Too bad. I am.”  
Jay padded to the wardrobe, rifling for his own ninjawear.  
“Babe. I need you to think about this logically for a second. I don’t want you or baby getting hurt.”  
Jay huffed, tugging his gi over his head.  
“Fuck you. I don’t want to be alone. So I’m coming.”  
“Jay, babe, please.”  
Jay didn’t reply, fiddling with his old top, attempting to force it over his larger stomach.  
“Jay... c’mon. Please stay here. It’ll be safer.”  
Realising it probably won’t fit until after the pregnancy, Jay tosses the top away, swapping it for one of his newer, stretchier ones.  
“Babe.”  
“I’m coming with you and that’s final.” Jay snapped.  
Cole opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it.  
Fine. He’ll just have to be incredibly over-bearing and protective then.  
“Alright. Alright. Fine. Do you want to take anything? Vitamins? A book? I’m not letting you get into any of the action, and that’s not up to debate.” Cole wrapped his arms around Jay, stroking his bump. “I’m just worried is all. I know that you can take care of yourself, I know that. But I still freak out about it sometimes. Our daughter is in there! And you’re a lot more delicate than you were 20-so weeks ago. Okay? I just want you to be safe.”  
Jay nodded, leaning into Cole.  
“Go grab some breakfast. I’ll pack a rucksack for us. We have to leave soon... Do you want to bring any snacks for the journey or something?”  
“I’m sure me and baby will manage. Although knowing you, you’ll bring something just in case.” Jay smiled, moving to the kitchen.  
Cole haphazardly tossed a bunch of shit into the bag. Pyjama’s, spare change of clothes, phone charger, blah blah blah. He gently tucked the ultrasound photo into a pocket, then placing two of the books Jay was reading inside, as well as a small nursery rhyme book that Cole could read to the baby.  
That was probably everything? Apart from snacks, obviously.  
Cole dragged the rucksack to the kitchen, adding some trail mix and some fruit into it, as well as tossing in Jay’s prenatal vitamins.  
“Good to go?”  
Jay nodded, standing smoothly, chucking the last bits of cereal into his mouth.  
Cole lead them out the door and they trekked to the dojo, where a very bored looking Kai was waiting.  
“Jay’s coming?”  
“Yeah dipshit. Sorry, was I not invited?”  
Kai raised both his hands in surrender.  
“Woah, sorry man, didn’t mean to offend! Jeez, touchy much?”  
Jay grunted in response.  
“Leave off Kai.”  
“Right. Yeah. Sorry Jay.”  
The others soon joined them, each glancing at Jay for a second, before noticing Cole’s glare at them.  
“If we use our elemental dragons, we’ll get their faster. Alright? Wait Jay... can you even summon yours?”  
“Obviously. Fuck you.”  
“Are you sure? You haven’t used your powers in weeks.” Nya’s voice was soft.  
“Yes, I am sure!”  
Cole decided he should probably intervene before Jay gets more heated.  
“Why don’t you guys go in front? We don’t even know where we’re going, so we’ll follow you.”  
They all were quiet for a moment, before relenting and summoning their individual dragons and leaving.  
Cole turned to Jay.  
“Babe-”  
“I can! Of fucking course I can summon my dragon! I don’t need you doubting me on top of all the other shit!”  
Cole places an arm on Jay’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly.  
“Hey! Hey. I know. I know you can. I just didn’t think you’d want all the pressure and everyone watching. Alright?”  
“Oh... Thanks. Sorry for getting angry - I don’t know, I’m just a bit all over the place.”  
“I know sweetie. It’s okay. When you’re ready then.”  
“Huh? Oh, right dragon.”  
There was a long pause.  
“Babe?”  
“Shush, I’m concentrating.”  
“Of course. Take your time.”  
There was a very long stretch of silence, culminating in only small zaps of electricity flickering at Jay’s fingertips.  
“Cole...”  
“It’s alright baby. Promise. We can wait as long as we need. It’s okay.”  
“Cole. I don’t think... I don’t understand. I can’t do it.”  
“Babe. It’s alright! Hey, hey, deep breaths. I’m sure my dragon will let you hop on with us.”  
“That’s not the fucking problem Cole. I can’t use my fucking powers! They were fine last month!”  
Cole pulled Jay close, rubbing smooth circle on his back.  
“Hey! I’m sure it will all be fine. It’s alright. They’ll come back, I’m sure of it. Maybe you’re just using a lot of energy making the baby?”  
“What if they don’t come back? What if they’re gone, forever? Cole, I don’t want to be useless! I want them back!”  
“What? You’ll never be useless, powers or not. You’re amazing at hand to hand combat as well, you’re wonderful at technology, you’re you! It’s impossible for you to be useless.”  
Jay sniffed, clutching at Cole’s top.  
“I need them. They’re who I am.”  
“Baby, they’ll come back, I’m sure! You can still summon electricity, look at your hands! They might just be weakened a bit, in case overexpending yourself will hurt the baby. Your body’s just looking after yourself. Alright?”  
Jay didn’t reply, snuggling tighter into Cole. Cole ran his fingers through his partner’s hair gently, pressing small kisses to his forehead.  
“Can I even ride your dragon?”  
“I will make them let you on.”  
Jay nodded, releasing Cole to let him summon his elemental beast.  
The dragon arrived almost instantly, and Cole helped Jay hop up onto its back. Cole then settled down behind Jay, hands immediately going to his belly, as Cole leaned in.  
“Secure? Comfy?”  
“Yeah. Good as.”  
“Alright babe. Let me know if you need to move around or anything. Ready?”  
At Jay’s nod, Cole commanded his dragon to take off, as they quickly caught up to the others.  
“They’ll mock me.”  
“It’s alright. I’ll just say that I insisted we ride on the same dragon, because I was worried about how you and the baby would cope with being in the air. Less oxygen you know.”  
Jay nodded, taking a deep breath.  
“So I’ve noticed.”  
Cole stiffened.  
“You’re okay yeah? Need to go a bit lower down?”  
“Nah. I’m alright.” Jay drew a small circle on his stomach with his finger. “She’s big.”  
“Yeah, she is.” Cole paused. “Not that-! Not that I’m saying something about your body or anything! I think you look wonderful. Dashing. Gorgeous.”  
“So you’ve said. Many a time.”  
“Because I’m right.”  
Jay smiled, leaning back into Cole’s chests shifting his position slightly. God it was hard to ride a dragon when you have a relatively big bump in your way.  
“Pretty sure I’ll be waddling soon.”  
“You’ll look cute.”  
Of course Cole would say that.  
Fucking nerd.  
Jay’s favourite nerd.  
“I’m going to get you to carry me everywhere.”  
“I look forward to it. Knowing I’m looking after my sexy pregnant fiancé? God tier content.”  
“You’re weird.”  
“Hey man, you’re the one who chose to have a baby with me.”  
Jay nodded, grinning.  
“Best decision of my life.”  
Cole let out a happy hum, before offering Jay some trail mix. Which he took.  
“When our baby’s here, what do you think she’ll be like?”  
“She’ll be cool.”  
Cole smirked.  
“Fuck yeah.”

The week long stake out resulted in the arrest of some drug dealers, although Cole was pretty sure that wasn’t their job. At least Jay was happy.


	7. Sometimes in life u write mpreg fanfic. That’s all.

Jay glared at the clock.  
4 fucking am.  
He then glared at his stomach. He’d had to get up for a piss, and of fucking course he can’t fall back asleep.  
Cole was asleep.  
Asshole.  
Cole should be awake with him, suffering with exhaustion. It was all his fault the baby was there in the first place. If he wasn’t such a lovely man, Jay never would’ve wanted a baby, especially not with Cole.  
But oh, how the passage of time passes painfully.  
Jay yawned, and cupped his bump. 25 weeks now. 3 weeks away from his third trimester.  
Jesus, she was going to be here so soon.  
And she still needed a name!  
Jay was debating whether or not to wake up Cole, but was saved from even having to think about when he felt a jolt in his belly.  
Holy fuck.  
“Cole. Cole. Cole!” Jay shook Cole roughly.  
“Mmf? ‘M awake. Y’alright?”  
Jay grabbed Cole’s hand and settled it on his stomach. They stayed in quiet for a few minutes.  
“Jay? Wha’s goin’ on?”  
“Just... just wait.”  
Cole roller over and sat up, picking up his phone to check the time.  
“Babe. It’s 4 in the mornin’.”  
“I’m aware. Put you’re hand back over here.”  
Cole complied, closing his eyes and leaning into Jay’s shoulder.  
“Is this important? I’m tired baby.”  
“Yes. It is. And me fucking too, I’d like to see you try and lug a baby around the size of a bowling ball.”  
“Mmhmm. Yeah. You’re wonderful.”  
“Thanks. Stay awake.”  
“I am, I am! Just closin’ my eyes for a minute.”  
“Cole! I’m serious.”  
“Me too. I want to know what you woke me up for. It’s not an emergency is it? You and baby are- OH!”  
There it was again. A tiny little kick.  
God it was amazing.  
“See? You can go back to bed now.”  
“Huh? No way! What if I miss another kick?”  
“You’re going to stay up all night just in case you miss one?”  
“Well, when you put it like that it doesn’t sound very smart but...”  
Jay placed a kiss on Cole’s lips.  
“Do whatever you want babe. But I’m going to try get back to sleep now. Alright? Love you lots.”  
“Love you too!” Cole’s voice was filled with awe, rubbing Jay’s bump with small, times circles.  
Jay fell asleep just as he felt another kick begin. Mm. Baby.

Cole was at his dad’s house. A rare occurrence.  
“Dad.. it’s just, what if my baby doesn’t like me? I don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad! We haven’t even got the baby room sorted, and Jay’s a week away from the third trimester! God, we should’ve been prepping way earlier. How the fuck am I supposed to be a good father if I can’t even prepare for my daughter’s birth?”  
Cole’s father smiled, and pushed a plate of toast towards his son.  
“This is exactly how I felt when your mother was just weeks away from having you. It’ll be alright Cole. You’re a good person. You’ll get the nursery fixed up in no time, and hey, if you need furniture, I probably have some of your old stuff in storage.”  
Cole smiled tiredly, nibbling his toast.  
“Would you mind? Can we go get it like... today?”  
Cole’s dad nodded.  
“Where is Jay anyway?”  
“Oh. Did I forget to tell you? He’s on bedrest. He hates it.”  
“Ah. Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, he’s just been getting a little tired lately. His bump’s got a lot bigger in the past two weeks. Doctor says it was a long time coming.”  
Cole glanced at his phone, seeing a new message from Jay.

‘Baaaaaaaaaaaabe. I want ice cream!!!!! Also other things ;). Love you. <3’

Jesus. Jay had been so fucking horny lately.  
Cole wasn’t complaining, the sex was amazing, especially with Jay’s delicate state and increased sensitivity.  
But was it really all that good for him? He could barely walk for Christ’s sake! And yet he was begging every single hour to be fucked breathless.  
“Sorry dad. I gotta go. Duty calls. Thanks for the talk. I’ll be back soonish to pick up baby stuff. Love you.”  
As Cole hopped onto his dragon to fly back home, he was struck with a pang.  
One day his baby will grow up and leave home and meet someone and start her own family and he wouldn’t get to see her all the time.  
Woah hold on. She hasn’t even been born yet.  
He needs to stop getting ahead of himself.  
Cole stopped by the store to pick up a variety of Ben and Jerry’s flavours, grabbing multiple cookie doughs because hey, he loved cookie dough.

“Baby! I’m home. I bought ice cream! What flavour do you want?”  
There he was! Jay’s favourite person ever. He propped up his pillows and sat up, cradling his bump. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly, and stretched his legs apart. Was this sexy enough?  
“Mm. What have we got?”  
“Uhhh,” Cole was rifling through the kitchen by the sounds of it, “cookie dough, vanilla, raspberry ripple, mint chip, chocolate, rocky road, basically all of it.”  
“Hmm. How about some rocky road? Rocks are nice and tough and strong. Aren’t they Cole?”  
Jay could almost hear the eye roll. Rude.  
“Cone or bowl?”  
“Bring the whole thing in here!”  
Cole opened a drawer, presumably grabbing a spoon, and made his way into the bedroom. He took one look at Jay’s position and he fucking sighed.  
How dare he!  
Wait... was Cole tired of sex? Or worse, tired of sex with Jay?  
Fuck no.  
Jay was a very attractive man.  
And they were having a baby together!  
The likes of which was currently forcing Jay to look and act like a beached whale.  
Oh.  
Okay. That’s fine.  
It’s fine.  
Cole’s not attracted to him anymore. That’s... that’s cool.  
“Here is your rocky road,” Cole presented him with a spoon and the tub.  
God, Jay was eating like a fucking pig. No wonder Cole wasn’t into him any more.  
It’s no big deal. It’s fine.  
Jay took the ice cream, taking a single spoonful before bursting into tears.  
“Hey! Hey! Baby! It’s alright! It’s alright! I’m here. Deep breaths, okay? In, and out. Yeah? In, and out. C’mon baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.”  
Cole had wrapped Jay into a hug but it made him feel even worse. And if he told Cole what was going on, he’d get some bullshit reassurance and then maybe a pity fuck.  
Jay doesn’t want pity fuck.  
He wants a happy fun fuck.  
Is that too much to ask? Clearly, when you’re the size of a fucking hippo.  
“Shh. Shh. It’s alright.”  
Cole was rubbing circles over the bump, and on Jay’s back. Why didn’t he have to be so fucking nice? Couldn’t he just say one thing without being great?  
God, Cole would never tell Jay he was unattractive. Cole’s a fucking liar.  
And it was at that thought when Jay was pulled into Cole’s lap, and Cole started caressing his inner thigh.  
What the actual fuck.  
Cole was too confusing.  
The bump was literally preventing any close body contact that Cole could have with Jay’s genitalia, but the master of earth was acting as if there was nothing in the way at all.  
“I’m not silly babe.” Cole whispered in Jay’s ear. “I know what’s up. And I would like to say that, for the record, I adore fucking you. Heavily pregnant or not. I’m just worried is all. You’re getting bigger, and I’m scared too much sex is just going to wear you out. But, I know you’ll tell me when we reach that point. So put your original ice cream plan in action baby. I know what you want to do with it.”  
Cole took his top off, and passed Jay the tub once more.  
Jay gave a tearful laugh, and slathered a scoop of ice cream onto Cole’s chest. The latter shuddered at the chill, but otherwise didn’t react to Jay straddling him, or Jay’s stomach almost resting on his own.

Cole was working tirelessly to try and perfect the nursery. His daughter deserves nothing but the best, so he’d painstakingly painted every inch of the room himself, fit together the wooden crib despite it taking hours, and setting up cushions and rocking chairs and a toy chest and a rug and-  
Oh sweet fuck it was exhausting. But so so worth it. Anything for his little girl.  
Jay had gone on an online shopping spree, buying more toys than the baby would probably ever need or want, his parents supplying them with Jay’s old childhood teddy bear. His lovely fiancé had cried at that.  
Cole had come across a few baby onesies that looked like they’d probably fit a newborn, and a shit ton of diapers.  
Overall, he was pleased with how the nursery turned out. It look cosy. He couldn’t wait to show Jay.  
“Baby! You can finally see the nursery now.”  
Jay, instead of replying with a happy exclamation, grunted.  
Huh?  
He was clutching his stomach, and breathing deeply.  
Oh fuck no.  
“Hey? Babe? You alright?” Cole sat down right next to him, hands noticeably shaking. “Is the baby okay? Do you need the doctor? Fuck, is the baby coming right now??”  
Jay exhaled, releasing his belly.  
“No. No it’s alright. Just braxton hicks. I’m sorry to scare you.”  
“You sure? I’m sure Dr Welra wouldn’t mind having us in for a bit to double check.”  
“No, baby, I’m sure. Trust me. They’re just a little bit stronger than I thought they would be.”  
Cole nodded, relaxing shoulders he didn’t remember tensing.  
“So. You mentioned the nursery?” Jay smiled brightly.  
“Yeah! Wanna see?”  
“‘Bout time you let me have a look. Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted to see?”  
“I thought you might like it as a surprise! Need help up?”  
Jay slowly edged out of bed, one hand immeditealy flying to his belly, the other to his back.  
“Should be fine.”  
The walk out of the bedroom was more than a bit slower than it used to be. Cole was hovering close behind Jay, arms loose ready to catch or support or... what else do arms do?  
“You’re pissing me off. Stop wavering about. If you want to wrap your arms around me, no ones stopping you.”  
Pleased with the consent, Cole looped one hand around Jay’s waist, and took the other, balancing him.  
“Alright?”  
“Yup. C’mon loser, I want to see my baby’s room!”  
Cole opened the door dramatically, and led Jay inside.  
The master of lightning let out a tiny gasp, and threw himself at Cole.  
“Woah! Careful! You’ve got a baby on board, you realise that, right?”  
Jay nodded, squeezing his fiancé.  
“It’s gorgeous! You painted this?”  
It was a rather good night sky, if Cole did say so himself.  
“Yeah. Took me a while. Do you like it? Do you think she’ll like it?”  
“Yes! Of course! It’s great.”  
Jay kissed Cole, standing on his tip toes.  
Bad idea.  
Jay slipped, and Cole couldn’t stop thinking about what could’ve happened if he hadn’t caught him.  
“You okay? Safe? Nothing’s amiss?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry that was dumb. Forgot my ankles were swollen. And, on second thoughts, that I’m the size of a bus.”  
“In that case, buses must be incredibly hot. Need me to massage those ankles of yours?”  
“Please. The lotion’s on the bedstand.”  
Cole lifted Jay back into their bedroom, fondly staring down at the man who’s given him everything.


	8. Jeepers

“Jay! I brought food!”  
The baby immediately started wriggling and kicking gently at Cole’s voice. Jay cherished the fact that she could recognise her daddy’s voice. He kept forgetting to tell Cole that actually. That was something he really should get round to. Hey, no time like the present.  
“Heya. Someone’s happy to hear you.”  
Cole opened the bedroom door further, eyebrow raised slightly.  
“Jay what the fuck does that mean?”  
“It means that baby’s happy her daddy’s home.”  
Cole was quiet for a moment.  
“She knows who I am?”  
“Ha, yeah. I keep meaning to tell you but it always slips my mind. But, surprise, I guess! Our baby girl can recognise your voice through a door.”  
Cole let out a fucking squeal.  
God what a cutie.  
“She knows who I am! She knows I’m her daddy!”  
Jay pulled Cole in for a hug, kissing him.  
“She sure does. Go talk to her, she’s desperate for attention.”  
As soon as Cole even said “hi there!” to the bump, she started kicking several times harder, and more fast paced. She tumbled about excitedly, wriggling as Cole recalled the tale of his thrilling trip to the supermarket.  
Cole’s eyes were round as he felt the flurry of kicks sent his way. Jay was pretty sure he saw some tears there.  
“She loves you. Very much.”  
“I love her very much. And you.”  
Jay smooched him, before sitting up straight.  
“Food?”  
Cole smirked.  
“I’ll whip something up right now. Also I bought a car.”  
“Thank y- What?”  
“It’s a Citroen, silvery blue colour. Anyway, what do you fancy eating?”  
“Cole. What the fuck?”  
“Well, yknow, I figured we couldn’t take her with us on dragon rides, that’s dangerous. So I bought a car and a baby car seat thing.”  
“Do you not think we should’ve discussed this?”  
“Well yeah, but like... to quote a hot guy ‘surprise, I guess!’”  
“Don’t use my words against me.”  
“It’s fine. It’s a good car.”  
“I cannot believe you.”  
“I tend to have that effect on people.”  
Jay rolled his eyes.  
“Glad you were thinking of the baby though.”  
“Duh. I’m thinking about her like, 94% of the time.”  
“What’s the other 6%?”  
“Uh. Like... sleep?”  
“When do you think about me?”  
“Oh that’s 100% of the time. You break down into those two elements.”  
“Right... Go make some spaghetti and meatballs please.”  
Cole winked, and helped Jay from the bed onto the couch, settling him down comfortable, before waltzing into the kitchen to conjure up something.

Cole was running through a list in his head of all the things of what they had to do. Pack a hospital bag, make a birth plan, practice the birth plan, have some final check ups, get Jay to practice his pelvic floor exercises, choose a baby name, and most importantly, keep Jay as happy and comfortable as possible.  
They were ticking nearer and nearer to the due date, Jay now looking incredibly full at 34 weeks.  
Understandably, he was complaining. A lot.  
“I’m fucking exhausted.”  
“I cannot believe I have to fucking piss again!”  
“Babe! I’m uncomfy!”  
“She’s kicking really hard, tell her to stop.”  
“Cole, I am this close to losing my shit.”  
“I’m all hot and sticky and gross, make it go away.”  
“Baby, I’m tired! She won’t stop moving!”  
The last one had reduced Jay to tears, at 2:36 in the morning. It was a miracle that Jay was still managing to be excited, at least some of them time.  
He’s eagerly counting down days, wittering on to Cole about how he can’t wait to meet their little girl, and what great parents they’re going to be.  
Cole, on the other hand, was terrified.  
He was terrified about the birth, he was terrified about fatherhood, he was terrified about whether or not the baby would be safe, he was terrified about whether or not Jay would be safe. It was safe to say, Cole was edging closer and closer to becoming a nervous wreck.  
“Babe. It’ll be fine. We’re ready for this!”  
“But... but labour can be hard! And we only have a vague idea of what’s happening with the birthing plan! And, and-”  
“Trust me. We’ll be okay. Promise.”  
“But we don’t know that.”  
“Well, I do. And I’m telling you, everything’s going to work out.”  
“Can we just run through some things? Just to ease the worries. Please?”  
“Baby. We’re going to be giving birth at the hospital, and we’ll have the pain relief drugs, and she’ll be coming out through the slit unless something goes awry, in which case I’ll have a C-section. We packed the overnight bag this morning, and we got all the items that were recommended, from baby onsie to a book to read in case we’re there forever. I’ve been doing the pelvic floor shit regularly, I promise you, and we’ve gone over some birthing positions and breathing. I’m telling you now, it’s all going to be okay.”  
Cole nodded, turning his attention to the bump.  
“I’m gonna miss this.”  
Jay snorted.  
“I’m sure in another 2-3 years we’ll be going through all this again.”  
“Planned that far ahead?”  
“Nah. Just feel like we’ll have a big family. I hated being an only child.”  
“That’s...” Cole paused, “I like that idea.”  
“Duh. I came up with it, it’s genius.”  
“Alright Jay, don’t get too big for your britches.”  
“That happened weeks ago babe. Don’t you remember? You were with me when we revamped my wardrobe.”  
“You looking forward to shimmying back into your gi?”  
“Huh. I’m not sure. I reckon I’m gonna miss her swimming about in my guts.”  
“Well, as you said, I’m sure in another 2-3 years it’ll happen again.”  
Jay smiled.

He was incredibly bored. Mind-numbingly bored. Bored, bored, bored. Ew. Jay missed Cole. While he was staying him most days now, constantly fretting about how the smallest movement could be labour, he still left to go on ‘important’ missions. As far as Jay was concerned, there was nothing more important than his daughter’s due date getting closer and closer. And he was a cocktail of emotions about it. Happy, excited, sad, worried, apprehensive, confusion, the whole shebang. It was overwhelimg.  
But the worst part of it for Jay was that his little girl didn’t have a name yet!  
Aurora and Violet were still contenders, but something about them just didn’t feel right.  
Between the two of them, he and Cole had searched through 26 websites and 4 books, all to no avail.  
There just wasn’t a name good enough for this angel of a child. What are you supposed to call the best thing that’s ever happened to you?  
Jay opened one of his phone tabs to another website, going through the thousands of names in alphabetical order; Annie, Hope, Louise, Roxy. No no no. None of them were right.  
Zara?  
That could work.  
Baby Zara Walker.  
‘This is my daughter, Zara.’  
Huh. He’ll have to remember that.  
All too aware of his pregnancy brain - he’d forgotten his due date the other day - he wrote it down on a little post it note.  
What are some others?  
Mina is nice.  
Mina Walker?  
Maybe.  
Jay continued his scrolling, up and down the webpage, noting down any that pique his interest.  
It’s not too long before he’s filled up the post it. Right, leave it on the bedside table. Jay swung his legs over the side of the bed, gently easing himself up.  
Being this pregnant is hard.  
Unable to even see his feet, Jay slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was starving.  
Now what did baby want?  
“Hey sweetie. It’s mommy. If you can hear me give me a little kick, yeah?”  
She listened, giving Jay a sharp jab.  
“Hello baby! Want some food?”  
The baby stretches out, Jay able to see tiny lump move across his stomach.  
Was that the baby’s hand?  
Aw.  
“How about...” Jay rifled through the cupboards within his arm’s reach, unearthing chips and cookies and lollipops, before focusing on some bread instead.  
Jay made himself several slices of toast, and waddled back onto the bed, springs creaking as he settled down on it.  
“You’re going to be outside my tummy so soon! You are! Me and your daddy love you so much. Speaking of you being born, what do you think of the name Lara?”  
The baby shifted a touch, but otherwise didn’t react.  
“Freya?”  
Again, a minimal response.  
Jay did this all with his post it list, before reaching Zara.  
The baby kicked out then, pushing against his skin.  
“You like the name Zara?”  
He felt the baby shift around, presumably splaying her legs.  
“Baby Zara! I’ll talk about it with daddy. But for now, you can be little Zara.”  
The baby, who was momentarily named Zara now, wriggled.  
“When are you gonna be out? I’m impatient, I want to meet you!”  
Jay was disappointed by the lack of response then. Rude.  
Dr Welra has said that Zara was now facing downwards, readying herself to be born. And Jay was in a flurry of emotions about it.  
He wanted to meet his daughter immediately. He wanted to see her right now. But he also was petrified of birth.  
Jay had a high pain threshold.  
It was one of his many talents.  
But the idea of pushing a living being out of one of the smallest holes in his body?  
It was going to be awful.  
But it’s alright. He’ll be on lots of pain meds.  
“Hey Zara. Did you know your daddy made you a wonderful nursery all by himself? He loves you lots and lots. I’m sorry he isn’t here right now. But he’ll be back soon, and then you can kick at him all you want.”  
As if on cue, Jay heard the front door open, and Cole placed his keys on the kitchen counter.  
“Hey babe!” He called.  
As expected, Zara started wiggling excitedly.  
“Heya. C’mere.”  
Cole obliged, entering the bedroom with a smile.  
“How’s the love of my life doing today?”  
Jay smirked.  
“I’m alright. Zara’s been a bit moody today. Probably missing you.”  
Cole settles next to Jay.  
“Babe. Who the fuck is Zara?”  
Jay stroked his bump.  
“Our daughter.”  
“Did I forget naming her?”  
“No I decided like, 17 minutes ago.”  
“Oh. Alright.”  
There was something off.  
“Babe? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine! Promise. Just uh... just thought we were naming her together that’s all. But I get it! I do, seriously. And Zara is a nice name.”  
Jay cuddled into Cole.  
“I mean... it’s just a placeholder. She’s nearly here, I feel weird calling her ‘the baby’.”  
“No, babe, seriously, it’s alright! I like the name Zara.”  
“No, no, I want us to name her together. It just... I dunno.”  
Cole places one hand on Jay’s stomach, the other cupping his cheek.  
“Alright. I’ve been holding onto a name for a while now actually. What do you think about Mina?”  
Jay grinned, grabbing his post it note.  
“I got Mina too!”  
Cole laughed, kissing him gently.  
“So... does this mean she’s named Mina now? Little Mina Walker?”  
“Why don’t you go ask her?”  
Cole moves down to talk to Jay’s stomach, receiving a hefty jab when Mina was uttered.  
“I think she likes it.”  
Cole beamed, planting kisses on Jay’s bump.  
“Baby Mina!”  
“Can’t wait to meet her.”  
“Me too. Me too.”


	9. :o

The day Jay’s due date arrived, both he and Cole were on edge. Every single kick made them tense, every wriggle causing momentary panic. It didn’t help that Jay was having his bladder pressed on every fucking minute, to the point he debated even leaving the bathroom.  
Cole was checking and rechecking the overnight bag, the nursery, and the birthing plan constantly.  
“If you look in that fucking bag one more time I’m not letting you come to hospital with me.”  
Cole dropped it, rubbing his temples.  
“Alright, alright. But can you at least remember you’re not the only one stressy about this, okay?”  
“And you’re not the one that’s going to be pushing a child out of you, so fuck off.”  
Cole sat next to Jay, pulling him into his lap.  
“I know. You’re very brave. But please understand that I’m incredibly worried.”  
Jay replied with a nod, relaxing into Cole.  
They lay in silence, Cole stroking his belly as Jay stretched himself out.  
“Ew. They’re leaking.”  
Cole stiffened immediately, glancing down at Jay’s crotch.  
“My waters haven’t broken yet dumbass, I’m talking about my fucking tits.”  
Cole stares at Jay’s chest, noticing small darker spots on his top.  
“Getting ready to feed the baby.” Cole paused. “We could always practice while we wait.”  
“Cole. Are you fucking asking to suck milk out of my fucking nipples?”  
Cole flushed.  
“What? No! I meant practice birth positions. Christ, Jay, I love you, but I’m not drinking your body juice.”  
Jay snorted.  
“Why would you call it that? Now I’ll have ‘body juice’ stuck in my head every time I’ll feed her!”  
“I don’t know! It was just the first thing in my head.”  
“Fucking hell. Birth positions then?”  
“Let me double check and make sure we’ll be doing the right ones.”  
Jay adjusted himself against Cole, spreading his legs.  
“This is one, yeah?”  
“I mean... I guess it could be? It’s not listed in the booklet though.”  
Jay folded his legs shut.  
“This is boring.”  
“It’s to help you with labour, Jay.”  
“I’ll just let my legs decide what to do, and go from there.”  
“Of course you would.”  
“Yup. Now go ask Mina if she’s planning on arriving any time soon.”  
Cole kissed Jay’s cheek, moving down to talk to the baby, for what potentially could be one of the last times.  
“Hey sweetheart. Mommy and I are wondering when we get to see you. Are you going to leave mommy’s tummy soon? The doctor said you’re supposed to be here today.”  
Mina poked her leg firmly at Cole’s palm, following it up with a second sharp kick.  
“I think that might be a no.”  
“It’s probably fine. She’ll be out in two days, bet you.

Jay was now overdue by eight days and he hated it. Cole was doing his best to tend to every need, although he couldn’t say he knew how to get Mina out of there. He walked back into the bedroom after a phone call from Kai, to find Jay prodding at his stomach with a pout.  
“Poking at her isn’t going to speed her up babe.”  
Jay glared.  
“Like you know. This is all your fault anyway. We got too overprepared, so she wants to wait to catch us off guard.”  
“In that case, I'm very sorry.”  
“Ugh. Whatever.”  
Cole cradled the belly, sending Jay a sympathetic look.  
“That was Kai on the phone. He said he hopes Mina’s out soon ‘for everyone’s sake.’”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I don’t know.” Cole kissed Jay’s cheek. “I got an email back from Welra. She sent a link to a list of things you can do to try and induce labour.”  
“Mmf. Maybe another time. I’m tired.”  
“Sex is one of them?”  
Jay perked up.  
“Well hurry up then! I don’t have all day.”  
“What happened to you being tired?”  
“Dunno what you’re talking about, let’s go, c’mon!”  
Cole laughed, taking things incredibly slow once he was actually inside Jay. He rocked his hips gently, making sure Jay was comfy all the while, and stroked his other half’s dick tenderly.  
Jay moaned quietly and contently throughout, gasping out at the crescendo.  
When they’d both fallen back onto the bed, finished, Jay started laughing.  
“What?”  
“I’m convinced this was just an elaborate ploy for you to get one last shag in before Mina’s here. Look, no labour in sight.”  
“No, I’m telling you it was on the website! Just so happens to be my favourite of them all.”  
“Obviously. You love fucking me.”  
“I do. Being with you is incredible.”  
Jay blushed, pushing his face into Cole’s shoulder.  
“Love you.” He mumbled.  
“Love you too babe.”

It was 3:24am when Jay was abruptly awoken. A sharp pain ran across his belly, causing it to stiffen considerably. Also he needed a piss.  
After waddling to the bathroom, Jay eased himself back into bed, exhaling deeply. The pang was gone now.  
Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he felt it flare up again, stomach once again rock hard.  
Jay stroked his bump gently. Mina’s kicks were super painful today. Ugh.  
“Come on sweetie. Bed time, alright? Let me sleep.”  
Again, it died down. And once more, just before he drifted off, it came back.  
Much stronger this time.  
Wait. Fuck.  
“Cole. Cole. Wake up.”  
Jay nudged his fiancé sharply.  
“Mm... wha’s’ the time?”  
“I don’t know. Don’t care. Cole, I-”  
Cole yawned loudly.  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m listening.”  
His eyes were still very closed.  
“Cole I think the baby’s coming.”  
“Oh. Cool.” Clearly, he was far too tired for this. Jay was about to nudge him again when he rocketed straight up.  
“Did you just say the baby’s coming?”  
“Yeah I think so. I’ve been getting regular cramps and - ah fuck!”  
Jay took in a large breath, massaging his stomach. Cole stared, eyes wide, before his brain kicked into gear.  
He took Jay’s hand, giving him something to squeeze, and helped sooth the cramping, rubbing his palm over the belly in a circular motion.  
“It’s alright baby. It’s alright. I’ve got you.”  
Once Jay gave a heavy sigh, it was over for the minute.  
“Right. Okay. We need to get to the hospital. Right... I’ll get dressed. You wait here. Where did we put the bag? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Are you okay? That’s what’s important.”  
“Yeah. I’m fine, right now at least. Promise.”  
Cole nodded, turning on the lights, and tripping over himself whilst getting dressed. He glanced about for the bag, snatching it up and pulling his socks on.  
“Okay, okay. You ready?”  
Jay nodded, heaving himself up, before being overwhelmed by another contraction.  
Cole steadied him, whispering encouragement and providing him support.  
“Fuck. Fucking hell. Cole, this... gngh! Cole, this hurts!”  
“I know baby, I know. We’ve got hours to go though.”  
“Take me to the hospital, I want my pain relief.”  
Cole hurriedly helped Jay down the apartment block’s stairs, because of fucking course the elevator was broken, and guiding him into their car.  
Jay let out a few shaky breaths, and there was another contraction in the car, before they arrived at the hospital.  
They were taken to a birthing ward, and their midwife was called.  
She was unavailable.  
Fuck that.  
A new, trainee one entered, this clearly being her first real life experience with a birth.  
With a shaky hand, she measured the dilation.  
Only 1cm.  
Fucking hell.  
Jay bit down to stop himself from releasing a scream as another wave of pain surged through him. He clenched Cole’s hand, the one anchor he had.  
“Epidural. Please. Pain meds. Need them.” Jay breathed out shakily.  
The trainee midwife looked back at her supervisor, who shook his head.  
“I’m very sorry sirs, there is no epidural available.”  
What?  
What the fuck kinda joke is this?  
“But we specifically requested we had one when we spoke with Dr Welra.”  
Cole stared angrily at the supervisor.  
He got no response, just a sad shrug.  
Jay let out a dry sob.

They’d been there for 8 hours, and Jay still wasn’t fully dilated yet.

9 hours.

10.

It was after 14 hours that Jay’s water broke.

And then, 2 hours after that, Mina Walker was born at 5:32pm, weighing 10 lbs.  
Jay sobbed the second he laid eyes on her, Cole’s shaky hands reaching out to see her.  
“Cole. She’s here. She’s actually here.”  
She was wailing, painfully loud, and they were both instantly in love with her.  
Once the midwife had cleaned her up, she was passed into Jay’s arms, and her wails turned to quieter sobs.  
“Oh my God. Hey. Hey Mina, hey sweetheart. You’re beautiful. Oh you gorgeous girl. I’m your mommy! Oh my God. Cole look! Cole, our baby!”  
Cole was tearing up, his finger stroking her cheek.  
“Mina! You’re here. You’re finally here! God, you’re perfect. You’re so, so perfect. I love you.”

“Holy fuck, she’s so small.”  
Cole whacked Kai round the head.  
“No swearing.”  
The other ninja were crowded around Jay’s hospital bed, staring at Mina, who was currently sleeping against Jay’s chest.  
Cole was sitting on the bed next to them, entirely focused on his daughter in the arms of the love of his life.  
“Her whole head could fit in my hand.”  
Both Jay and Cole automatically looked up at Zane.  
“You are not holding my baby, by the head, in your hand.”  
More cooing at Mina, before she woke up, sniffles turning into tears.  
Jay cradled her, Cole moving closer towards them.  
“Oh baby. It’s alright! It’s okay, baby girl. It’s alright.”  
Mina started moving her mouth open and closed, hands waving about.  
“I think she’s hungry.”  
Jay nodded, beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
“Woah! Hey dude, what’re you doing?”  
Both of them stared at him.  
“Breastfeeding?”  
“What? You can do that?”  
“Lloyd, I’ve had boobs for months. We all know this. Now, I’m going to feed my daughter, and none of you are allowed to look.”  
Jay helped Mina find her spot, watching as she gently suckled at the milk.  
When finished, she was passed to her daddy, who was more than happy to hold her, bouncing her up and down.

They were allowed to leave the day after that, Mina finally being introduced to her home.  
“This is where we live! This is the kitchen, this is the couch, this is mommy and daddy’s room, and this is your room! Daddy made it for you, all by himself!”  
“Not entirely by myself. The room was built when we moved here.”  
“But not as a nursery.”  
“True.”  
Jay sat down on a rocking chair, Cole taking the opposite one.  
Mina’s blue eyes were wide as she looked around. She probably didn’t understand anything, because she was a baby.  
“Can you see daddy? That’s daddy! Do you remember daddy’s voice? He spoke to you every day.”  
“Hey sweetie.”  
Mina did seem to have some recognition, blinking at Cole a few times and waving her arms about.  
“You sure took a while to show up, didn’t you? Was it nice inside mommy’s belly? I think it’s much better out here, because we get to see you!”  
“Cole, my womb is the place to be, it’s clearly an absolute banging place in there, if we’re judging by how long she stayed inside.”  
“Eh, well I prefer Mina out here. No offence to your womb.”  
“None taken. I prefer her out here too.”  
Mina wiggles her arms and legs about.  
“I think she might too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left fellas.
> 
>  
> 
> also I’m making this into a sort of series because i guess I’m a garbage person


	10. Oh look more content

Ever since she’d been born, Mina had brought nothing but sunshine into Cole and Jay’s life. Sure, there were days she could be a real pain, but in general, Mina was a blessing. And now she was 3. Jesus, it had gone by too fast.  
Which Jay was realising even more now that Cole was turning 26.  
Speaking of...  
Jay slipped out of bed quietly, checking the time before turning off Cole’s alarm.  
How was he supposed to surprise him with a breakfast in bed if he was going to wake up, right?  
Jay stretched and went straight into the kitchen, turning on the stove and cracking two eggs into a frying pan, tossing some sausages in the oven, cooking some bacon. He hummed quietly to himself as he cooked, before serving it up on a plate. He looked at it for a second, before rushing to the bathroom, gagging down the toilet.  
After all, breakfast in bed wouldn’t be Cole’s only birthday surprise.  
Cleansing his mouth out with a cup of water, Jay pushed open Mina’s bedroom door.  
“Hey sweetie.” He called out quietly.  
Mina turned over sleepily.  
“If you’re awake we can go and surprise daddy for his birthday.”  
“Daddy’s birfday?”  
“Yeah. Daddy is 26 today.”  
Mina sat up and wobbled out of bed, taking Jay’s hand.  
“Up, mommy, up.”  
Jay obliged, swinging Mina onto his hip and scooping up Cole’s plate with his other hand.  
He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot.  
“Wakey wakey.”  
Cole opened one of his eyes, and promptly had a tiny 3 year old jump onto his chest.  
“Daddy! Happy birfday!”  
Cole kissed Mina’s forehead.  
“Thank you sweetie.” He turned to look at the plate in Jay’s hand. “That for me?”  
Jay nodded, passing it to him.  
“Morning babe. Hope you had a good sleep.”  
Cole nodded, shifting position to balance his plate and Mina on his lap.  
Jay settled down next to him.  
“26. You’re old, man.”  
“Daddy’s old man!”  
“Hey!” Cole stuck out his tongue. “I will have you know I am very young. In the prime of my life, thank you very much.”  
Mina wriggled out his lap, and onto the floor.  
“Presents!” She declared.  
Jay got up to follow her, but she pointed at him very firmly.  
“No! Me!”  
“But Mina, I need to help you carry them. But you can help me remember where I hid them.”  
Mina stuck out her tiny palm, and led Jay out the room, leaving Cole alone with his breakfast.

Cole adored his baby girl. Mina was wonderful, everything a parent could ever want.  
But, no matter how guilty it made him feel, Cole wanted another one.  
Which was selfish, he knows, because Jay would be the one getting pregnant again, and what if it puts a strain on their relationship, or what if Mina doesn’t want a sibling and all the other shit.  
But fucking hell, did Cole want another baby.  
Jay hadn’t brought up having another child since the few weeks before he’d given birth to Mina. He’d said that in another 2-3 years, maybe they would do the whole baby thing again.  
Well, it had been 3 years.  
And it was Cole’s birthday.  
Wait, no, Cole wasn’t going to force Jay into having another baby because it’s his birthday, that’s gross.  
But maybe he could broach the topic? Surely Jay wouldn’t be against talking about it?  
Unless it would make him feel obligated to get pregnant again, in which case, maybe they shouldn’t.  
Ugh. Why can’t Cole just be happy with what he’s got for once in his life?  
Labour had been awful. He could understand why Jay wouldn’t want to go through it again.  
Mina toddled back into the room, holding a wrapped box, followed by Jay, who was holding a few more, piled precariously on top of each other.  
“I remembered the hidey place! Mommy forgot!”  
“Wow, that’s so cool! I’m very impressed.”  
But apparently not impressed enough to settle for one child. God, could he just focus on his lovely daughter for a minute?  
“Open this first! Open it, open it!”  
“Alright sweetheart. Would you like to help me?”  
Mina nodded, and sat on Cole’s lap, tearing open the wrapping paper with him. Inside was an embroidered black gi, with sparkly gold thread.  
“Wow! This is very pretty. Thank you Mina.”  
“Iss what you wear when you fight baddies!”  
Cole squeezed her tight.  
“You’re right! And whenever I wear it, that means I’ll be thinking of you and mommy.”  
Mina clapped her hands, before stretching for a second box, presenting it with a dimpled smile.  
She was a cutie. Her blue eyes had turned green a while after her birth, though she’d maintained her black curly hair. She looked like Cole.  
Cole loves her, loves her to bits.  
But he wants a baby that looks like Jay. God, he needs to STOP.  
Other presents he was gifted with involve chocolates, a DVD documentary about geology (listen, sometimes Cole likes to learn about rocks. That doesn’t make him less of a badass), a few books (which may or may not have also been about rocks) and a homemade lump of clay. It had a shaky smiley face on it, as well as a wonky love heart.  
Cole adored it.  
“Does this clay have a name?”  
“Daddy! Iss you!”  
This is the best thing he has ever been given.  
“Oh! Of course. I can see it now. Sorry sweetie, I was being silly. I like the way you did my smile.”  
Mina showed off her own smile, before handing Cole too more presents, both of which were also clay lumps, also with smiles and hearts.  
“Is this you and mommy?”  
Mina modded and clapped her hands.  
“See, see thass me! Thass my smile!”  
“I can tell! These are very good.”  
Cole was going to keep them forever and ever.  
He place them on the bedside table, the clay rock him and the clay Jay sandwiching the clay Mina between them.  
“Thass us!”  
Cole nodded.  
It was.  
If only there was a teeny tiny clay rock inside clay Jay.

They are at Cole’s favourite restaurant from dinner, and the ninja would be babysitting Mina after this, so that the married couple could finally have some alone time.  
Jay was buzzing to tell Cole.  
He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Cole was longing for another kid. Jay could tell with just a glance. In all honestly, he wasn’t sure why he’d never brought it up after Mina. Jay just got caught up with his daughter, and the idea of another baby was pushed aside.  
And he’d completely forgotten about the idea until he’d gotten pregnant again.  
It wasn’t like he’d meant to forget. And he was always aware that, for him at least, their family wasn’t big enough.  
Just, with everything that’s been happening, and how quickly time’s going, there just wasn’t a moment to actually focus on it.  
Obviously Jay has concerns; their apartment wasn’t big enough for 2 kids, Mina might hate the idea of being a big sister, who would look after her when Jay’s in labour again, and so it goes on.  
It was a lot.  
“Babe? What’re you ordering?”  
Oh, right.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, um, could I get the chicken tikka curry please?”  
The waiter nodded, taking the rest of the party’s orders.  
Jay had been sending Cole hints all day.  
Ordering his pregnancy favourite food was just the tip of he iceberg - he kept calling Cole ‘baby’ instead of ‘babe’, which wasn’t usual for him, he was wearing the first maternity top they’d ever bought, and his hand kept trailing to his stomach. The latter wasn’t always done consciously, sometimes he realised he’d been stroking his belly without even thinking about it.  
Maybe Cole had picked up on it?  
Jay smiled at his husband, who grinned back.  
Nope, same old “more babies please” look in his eye.  
He wondered if Cole knew he was this easy to read.  
Eh, whatever. It’s more fun to surprise him anyway.

As soon as he and Jay were alone, Cole smothered him with kisses.  
“I love you. So much. Thank you for the good birthday.”  
Jay winked, kissing back eagerly.  
“No prob. But I think you’ll find your birthday isn’t over yet.”  
The cheeky glint in Jay’s eye filled Cole with excitement.  
Naughty stuff?  
Well like, naughtier than usual?  
“Go lay on the bed and wait for me.” Jay’s breath was hot against his skin. “Don’t move from there.”  
Cole scurried off, throwing himself into the bed, ripping his shirt off.  
Sexy pose, sexy pose, sexy pose.  
Cole settle on one where he’s on his back, legs spread, on of his hands running over his own abs, the other stuffed inside his pants. Which also may or may not be a way to get himself started.  
Cole heard some rustling about, before the Jay appeared in the doorframe.  
“Oh? What’s this?”  
Cole spread his legs further, beckoning Jay.  
“In a second. Can’t believe I’m having another kid with you, god, you horny bastard.”  
Cole snapped up to attention immediately.  
“What did you just say?”  
“You horny bastard?”  
“No, no, you know what I mean! You’re... you’re not joking right?”  
Jay kissed Cole.  
“No. I’m not. We’ve got baby number 2 on the way!”  
Cole whooped and tackled Jay into the bed, wrapped his arms around his tightly and coating him with loving snogs.  
“Another one! Another baby! Our second child!”  
Jay snickered, wrapping his legs around Cole’s waist.  
“Yeah. We are.”  
They fell asleep cuddling and kissing, Jay waking up to find Cole snoozing, head on his stomach.


End file.
